The Speck That Fell in the Woods
by inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez
Summary: yyhx-ova from ch11-on.REPOSTED!Went through some changes.Sum:Rin finds a shard and wishes on it.Sess likes kag?yoko too!and a 14yr old hiei may have a crush!who's"ruka-okaa-san",as hiei calls her? HAITUS
1. Kagome

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing wish me luck cuz this is my first fic!!!! The first part takes place the day that Kagome broke the Shikon Jewel. For those who were reading this before it got deleted, this story went through some slight changes and i'm asking you to skim through the chappies. This is going to be a sess/kag... maybe... but it WILL be an IY/YYH cross-over.

DISCLAIMER: if I owned then this would be on T.V. So I don't

Key: 'thinking', "talking",

Chapter One: at Rin's village the day the Shikon broke.  
  
It was midday and Rin was attempting to wash her kimono in the stream near her hut, She was wearing a yukata. She wiped her brow and looked up when she heared a sream-like noise. She saw neon lights shine in the sky above. In her head she thought _'Sugoi..._' As the light faded Rin saw a speck of the shiny light go into the woods near the village.

She went back to the hut that she stayed in alone for the past year. Her parents and brother were dead. They were killed by thieves.  
  
Rin saw one of the village girls her age playing with her mom. Rin thought to her self, '_Ka-chan...'_

**_Rin's flashback of 1 year ago_**

"GUAAAAHH!!!"- Rin heard her father scream in agony be hind her as she and her mother ran for their lives.

"RIN," her mother said, "I want you to hide in this tree and don't make a sound until it is safe." Then Rin's mom picked her daughter up and embraced her and gave her a kiss on the forehead... for the last time. Placing Rin in the safety of the tree's branches she said, "Remember Rin, I love you very much and don't make a sound."

"Ka-chan! Onegai! Don't leave Rin!! Rin will miss her Ka-chan! "

"Rin, Ka-chan will miss Rin, too. Demo, Rin needs to be strong. Do as Ka-chan says and stay quiet. Ka-chan loves you. ALWAYS remember that."

"Rin loves her Ka-chan too, Onegai, don't leave Rin all alone."

"Rin, you are not alone, Ka-chan, and Oto-san, and Nii-Chan will always be with Rin. In Rin-no-kokoro." and with that her mother left with her final good bye...  
  
**_End of Rin's flash back_**

'_Hai,'_ Rin thought to herself, '_Rin wont make a sound until Rin is safe'_

Although the threat of the thieves was gone, the villagers treated her like she was a bean bag and beat her.

She walked back to ther run down drafty hut, with her wet kimono in tow. She sat and started a fire with her flint and set her kimono above it on a drying wrack made from sticks. Then she went to fetch some water to make a soup she had gotten from the preserves earlier that day.

3 months later (A/N: 1st Koga episode)  
  
"TESUSAIGA!!!!!!", do to Sesshoumaru's poison; yelled a blind Inuyasha as he accidentally sent he full force of Kaze-no-kizu at Sesshoumaru.  
  
_'What is this?'_ Thought Sesshoumaru _'How did this pathetic half breed unleash Tetsusaiga ultimate attack? How could this Sesshoumaru be beaten by a half breed?'  
_  
Then the Tenseiga pulsed and consumed Sesshoumaru in a warm baby blue light. As this was happening, Sesshoumaru thought _'Why Tenseiga? Why do you protect this Sesshoumaru who doesn't appreciate you.'_ then reluctantly, he thought _'I guess that a sword that doesn't kill isn't completely useless.'_ then Sesshoumaru left in a ball of light to go heal....  
  
A/N: well that's my first chappie!!! I hope that yallz liked it. It sucked ass but maybe yall liked it. Ummm... yea... my tiny 13 year old mind went blank... I promise that the story will come together in a chappie or two. So who-ever stumbles Apon this, PLEASE bear with me cuz this is my first story.  
  
Japanese guide:

Kimono: a female grarment. made informal and formal. Obviously Rin's isn't formal.

Yukata: A light informal summer dress  
  
Ka-chan: ma-ma

Oto-san: father

Hai: yes

Demo: But

Onegai: please

Kimono: clothes

Rin-no-kokoro: Rin's heart

Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's sword made from his father's fang that has the power to kill over 100 demons in one stroke

Kaze-no-kizu: the wind scar/wound of the wind a.k.a. Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.

Tenseiga: Sesshoumaru's sword that is made from his father's fang that has the power to heal and revive the dead. It cannot kill.

...ummm.... i'm too lazy to continue. but i promise that the next chapters will be at least 18 pages or longer!

A/N: Sista Weez is me. Sista Wooz is my twin sister.

S. Weez: That SUCKED!!!!!

S. Wooz: no kidding when you figure that out oh dumb sister of mine. (She says this with sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey)

S. Weez: Oh who asked you? I'm asking yallz the reviewers, the ppl who r reading this to PLEASE review!!!! I'm not gonna update until I get 5 reviews because I'm not gonna up date and have no one read it.  
  
Next Chapter: Recap of Koga episode and Rin finds a "pretty crystal" in the forest


	2. knows

A/N:. This part leaves off where sess has just left the scene. I'm not sure what I'm gonna write but I'm just typing what's going on in my head. I'm making this chappie more descriptive because Desy says so.

THANK YOU SOOOoOOoOoOo MUCH DESY FOR THE POINTERZ!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't wanna. It's too much fun worshiping Rumiko- san.  
  
Chapter 2 :"Rin, it's safe now" Part One!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru flew until he ran out of the pure adrenalin he was running on. In his rush he didn't even feel the pain all over his body. He was drenched in a gallon of sweat from head to toe. No he wasn't soaked! He glisened. Sesshouamaru doesn't sweat, he glisenes. He found himself in a clearing in the woods near a small village in the eastern wolf territories. 

_'Humph'_ he thought to himself, _'I'll have to deal with them soon most likely'._ At the moment he really didn't care. All he could think about was healing. He fell asleep and concentrated on healing. Now, usually he was a light sleeper the VERY few times he actually slept. But, in this case he was blind and deaf to the world. So much so, that he didn't even notice the little girl that was watching him....

* * *

Rin was picking flowers in a nearby meadow that was full of Sakura blossoms and flowers that had no name. She remembered the sent of her mother's perfume and how she would pick flowers with her. Rin LOVED to pick flowers because while she did was pretty much the only time she got to spend alone with her Kaa-san before she died... (Am I spelling that rite?). Rin heard a thud in the woods behind her and went to follow the sound... When she got to the clearing she saw a beautiful man with a big white fluffy thing that looked like a tail or a really fancy boa wrapped around him. 

_'Oh my God!!_' she thought 'he doesn't look healthy!!!' then Rin went to the near by stream to get some fish and water for him...  
  
When Sesshoumaru woke he smelt cooked fish, water, and the sent of a little girl that was strangely sweet and was drenched in ...Sakura blossoms???

_'Hmmm...'_ Sesshoumaru thought _'where did this come from? I have no need for this human food.'_

But his stomach begged to differ. Then as if she read his mind Rin came into the clearing with some herbs.

"I don't need it", Sesshoumaru said.

_&What a liar!&_ The voice in his head said.

'Ureisai!' he thought.

Rin's reply to this was silently coaxing him to take them with thepuppy pout of doom.

_&Dude, she got you now &(_A/N: for future reference this is the voice in his tail thingy, I know that it's a pelt but in my fic it's a tail. It's kinda like his conscience. His tail has a mind of its own.)  
  
Rin put the herbs down and went to go fish for her self.  
  
While Rin was fishing some male villagers came up to Rin and said, "OI!! So it's you who has been stealing our fish! Insignificant WENCH!!!" and with that one of the males (a/n I'm not calling them men cuz no self respecting man would treat a kid that way) kicked Rin so hard in the gut that it knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying to the other side of the bank. She just lied there and waited for them to come. And, they did. The one that had kicked her picked her up by the scruff of her yukata and said, "How, _slap_ Dare. _slap_ You. _slap_ Steal. _smack_ Our. _basf_ FISH! _throw_.  
  
_thud_  
  
Rin hit the ground with a loud sickening thud on the hill of the stream bank. Then, the males came and kicked her senseless. They left cuz she wouldn't cry. She then limped back to her hut and on the way she thought to her self _'No. Rin won't make noise till Rin is safe...'_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
A/N

Me: laughs evilly BHAW-HA-HA!! Evil cliffie!!!! Sort of. i didn't know where to take the storie. But, for real this time, The rest of the chaptersd WILL be longer.

Sess: You're seriously not gonna leave it like that r u?

Me: I dun no... Rubs chin in thought Yea, I will.  
Buh byz!!

P.s. When ever there is a voice talking that sounds like a snotty prep, that's Sesshoumaru's tail/conscience. And to let yal also know. Sess's tail/boa thingy has it's oun soul. More info on that to come.  
  
Please review!!!!


	3. yoko

* * *

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru is not mine. I wish I was Kagome. She's not WORTHY!!!  
  
Chapter 3 "it's safe now Rin" pt 2  
  
When Rin woke the next day she was aching ALL OVER!! So much that she didn't even feel like getting up. But then she remembered the pretty man in the woods. _'Oh, Kami! He must still be hurting!!'_ She then flew out of her hut like a bat out of hell. Or, at lest as fast as a limping one could. On the way she picked some herbs to give to him. When she got there she noticed he was clean. And he looked almost fully healed. And the food and water and herbs from yesterday were gone. _'Hey! He said he didn't need it!'_  
  
Rin went to him to give him the herbs and he looked at her. _'Sugoi! He's. He's. BEAUTIFUL!'_ Rin saw the moon on his head and then she realized _'Ohmigod! He's youkai ROALTY!'_  
  
She gave a quick bow of her head and looked up. He looked away and said, "Where'd you get those wounds?"  
  
She thought _'why would a youkai like him want to know any thing about me. Gasp! Maybe he likes me!'_ All Rin could do was smile.  
  
"What is your problem nigen? All I did was ask a question. You don't have to answer if you do not wish. I don't care really, I'm just curious."  
  
_'What is my problem?! I, Sesshoumaru shouldn't be talking to a lowly nigen!'_

_& but she cared for you&_

_'So? I didn't need her help'_

_& yes you did! you couldn't even move yesterday. If it wasn't for her herbs you'd be here for another 3 days. And she smells nice when she's not covered in blood. And doesn't it make your blood boil when you smell those dirty men on her? I bet they did it. I bet tha-&_

_'Ureisai!'  
_  
Sesshoumaru was so engulfed in his "conversation" that he didn't notice Rin leave. He was feeling better so he decided to go to the flower field that he smelled she had been in. Rin saw him leave and thought about how pretty he was.  
  
Rin was on her way back to her hut with the biggest smile she could muster on her bruised face. Rin was thinking about Sesshoumaru when she got to her hut and say a strange man drinking from her water jug/barrel/thingy.

"This is your hut?" asked the strange man. (A/N: I'm gonna call him the dude)

Rin nodded in positive. Then she heard growling behind her. All of a sudden the Dude's eyes bugged out and he ran for the stream at like 50million MPH. Two muscular looking brown wolves jumped in after him and dragged him to shore. Then the wolves backed of when some more came and there was a handsome well-toned man wearing wolf pelts and had a tail came and started to talk to the Dude. (Yea all u Kouga Obsessers it's him)  
  
"I believe you have something that belongs to me, thief." Said the wolf- man.  
  
"Ha-hai." The Dude said. The he reached a shaking hand into his shirt and pulled out a, what Rin considered a 'pretty crystal' and handed it to the wolf-man. "Onegai, spare me. I gave bac-gauhh." With a flick of the wolf-man's wrist the Dude's blood sprayed every where and he was dead. The wolf-man took the pretty crystal and put it in his arm. Rin was staring in horror at the body so she didn't see what he did with the crystal.

"I was never going to let you live. I was merly forgetting." He said flicking the blood off his hand. "I'm done here. You can have a lunch of the villagers if you like. I'm going back to the den." And with that said to his wolves, the wolf-man left in a swirling cloud of dust.  
  
All of the wolves (about 30 or so) ran to various huts and pounced on the residence. Rin watched in horror as this was happening. The wolves would jump on the people and eat their throats, lap up the blood and then move to the next one when they were through. They would put on a wolfish grin when they looked at the dead faces of their victims that were twisted in horror.  
  
Then 4 wolves turned to Rin and started to chase her. Rin ran on a dirt road in the woods trying to limp as little as possible. She ran in the direction she saw the pretty man go in. Then she tripped and the wolves pounced...

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Rin's encounter with other world'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rin was in a place that was beautiful beyond imagination! There were flowers of every color and there were people dressed in the most beautiful clothes she ever saw. Then she saw her mother in the most beautiful kimono she would ever see in her life. Or after life, to be exact. Rin saw her mom dad and brother together.

"Ka-Chan!!! O-to!! Nii-Chan!! Your back!! Rin missed you!!"

Rin's mom shook her head and said. "It's safe now. Stay with him and you're safe." And with that Rin's mom gave Rin a kiss on the forehead and Rin woke up being cradled in strong arms and saw a beautiful face looking down at her.....

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''end of other world encounter'''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the flower field with his annoying green demon servant Jaken. The wind played with his hair and he smelled the nasty scent of wolves and smelly villagers. Wait, mixed in with the scent of the dirty villagers was the sweet sent of the little girl from before. He smelled her blood. _'I wonder what happened'_ for some reason he found himself a little umm...upset...protective.

&_ Face it Sess. It makes your blood BOIL to know that those wolves came anywhere near her_&.

He followed the sent and found her lying on the ground dead. She had a lot of bite marks.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Jaken clicked his tounge at the girl's condition. "Killed by wolves. Oh well it's just a dumb nigen any way. Right, Sesshoumaru-sama? ..... Sesshoumaru-sama..." Jaken looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing above the girl and holding the Tenseiga above her.  
  
_'This nigen doesn't deserve this fate. Those dumb villagers treated her like trash. I'll test this Tenseiga on her.'_ "Another test" Sesshoumaru said shortly. Then the sword pulsed and he saw the hell messengers ready to take her to other world. Sesshoumaru stood above her and slashed them. They disappeared and he could see her take her first breath. He kneeled down after putting the sword back on his belt and picked her up. She opened her eyes and saw him. '_He looks so pretty. Ohmigod! Rin was dead and now Rin is not. He saved Rin. Rin will stay with him for ever. If he lets Rin.'  
_  
Sesshoumaru put Rin down and started walking away. Rin scrambled after him. That's when Jaken came to his senses and followed after Rin and Sesshoumaru yelling "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama!! Matae-o for lowly Jaken- sama."  
  
'_HIS NAME IS DITRUCTION OF LIFE!!! OMIGOD HE MUST BE REALLY POWERFUL!!' _Rin thought, _'Duh, Rin, he did just bring Rin to life. He's so pretty. Why does he travel with a toad? Jaken? What a weird little toad youkai. Wha-'  
_  
Then Sesshoumaru said "Little Nigen, what is your name?"  
  
Rin was knocked all he thoughts aside and said while bowing, "Watashi-wa Rin"  
  
'_Rin? That's a different name. The nigen has manners. I guess she won't be too much of a bother. But she will need a bath and a new kimono. Although, her sent is faintly pleasing still.  
_  
"Jaken!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama?"

"Get enough for both of you to eat and fetch a kimono for the girl in the next vilage."

"NANI?!?!?!? Sesshoumaru-sama you're not really going to keep a HUMAN with us are you?!??!"

"What was that Jaken?"

"Nademonai, Sesshoumaru-sama." And then Jaken scurried away.

"Rin!"

"Hai!"

"Go take a bath and get rid of that dirty yukata. Put on the one Jaken gives you. We will stop for camp at sun down."

"Hai. Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama."

And with that they continued walking.

_'Rin is safe now, now Rin may speak. Rin is safe here with the Sesshoumaru- sama'_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N: Whoa! That was my longest chapter yet!! I Hoped yallz liked it!! It was A LOT better than my other two chapters wasn't it? I hope so. PLEASE review. I don't care what they say in them. Give me some pointers or insult me or SOMETHING!! Flames will be used to turn Jaken into a smoldering pile of ashes.

Next chappie: 6 months later back at the same woods rin finds a "pretty crystal" like the one the wolf man took from the stranger in her hut the day she got killed by wolves. Sesshoumaru tells her it's a Shinkon shard and that she can make a wish on it. What will Rin wish for? Read and find out.


	4. because

A/N: So far no flames but I guess Kilala will have to burn Jaken. Or maybe Kagome can purify him... Poor Jaken, every one hates him. But who cares.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own. But if I had my way Kikyou would have been killed for good in the shouki in episode 138(i think), or Kagome wouldn't have been able to save her.  
  
......................Chapter 4: Six months later. Pretty Crystal in the woods..................  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like a lowly ningen like you!" jaken said

"Yea-huh. He likes me better than anyone!" Rin countered.

"No he Does NOT!"

"Does TOO!"

"Nuh-ah!"

"Yea-Huh!"

"Does not!"

"Does TO!"

Rin and Jaken were in a flower field sitting on a log arguing about who Sesshoumaru liked better. Rin had been there for 6 months traveling with Sesshoumaru. They were once again waiting for him to come back. Rin had grown very close to Sesshoumaru. But, she still didn't appreciate have Jaken as a babysitter.  
  
"Why would Sesshoumaru-sama like a little baka nigen like you?" 

"Why would he like a little toad like you?"

"Because, I have been his faithful servant for 357 years! And I'm not a toad! I'm a Youkai!!"

"Well I am cute, nice, I make good food, I sing good, I know about herbs, and I've be a perfect angel for the past 6 months, and Sesshoumaru-sama says I smell better than most nigens. And you ARE a toad. You even eat bugs!"

"DO NOT!! I should kill you."

"Urisue! You're just mad cuz you're an ugly toad and Sesshoumaru-sama likes me better!"

"You are NOT his companion. If anything he'll use you as a snack or target practice."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was coming back from his family healer (kinda like a doctor) and was deep in thought about what the healer had told him... 

"Sesshoumaru-no-dono, I grow old and I shall pass on soon. I have served your family for the past 1,980 years and I need your help."Said an acient looking earth elemental youkai. he's a wrinkly old man with all gray hair and pointy fuzzy white eye brows. He has intense yet gentle old green/red eyes. And, has a smiley-like face and tends to ramble. And has a green herb mark on his fore head that tells ppl that he's a royal healer demon. Like's sess's moon tell ppl he's a youkai lord."I am the only one who knows of your weaknesses," He continued "...and if one of your enemies were to find me I won't speak a word. Demo, if they had mind reading powers then I'm afraid that I'm an open scroll. I need you to go to the wood in the heart of the eastern wolf youkai territories and fetch me these herbs."

He handed Sesshoumaru a scroll with just the names of the herbs on them.

"Gather them, then give them to the mikos in the village in Inuyasha's forest. One of them is called Kaede and the other is called Kik- no not that...ummm... well it's some thing with a Ka at the beginning... Oh dear... Oh! It's Kagome! Yes! I believe that's her name. I think you may have met at one point. She travels with Inuyasha-no-dono. She's the one who broke the Shikon-no-tama if I remember correctly. I need them to make me a potion that will make a barrier around my mind so as to not let anyone know its content. Well you should be on your way."

"Healer. This Sesshoumaru knows nothing of these kinds of herbs." Sesshoumaru said.

"Aaah, but that adorable little Rin knows plenty. Show her that list and she'll get them for you. Your young ward is a very unique girl. Keep her close. Her soul is surprisingly pure for a human. Especially after what she's been through."

"Do you think this Sesshoumaru would bother with a dirty common nigen?"

"Of course not. I would be beneath you."

"I'll be on my way."

"Oh and Sesshoumaru!"

"Hai."

"Don't anger the younger miko. She holds immense power and she can't control it. I doubt she could kill you but if wanted to she just might. I'm sure you don't need to worry about her just be on your guard."

"Shut up old man. This Sesshoumaru never lets his guard down."

Sesshoumaru was taken out of his thoughts by Rin and Jaken in the distance.

Jaken was so busy yelling at Rin that he didn't even notice Sesshoumaru walk into the field. He just stood there with his back to his maser, treatening Rin as throwing a tantrum.

Rin had seen Sesshoumaru come into the field and shot him a mischievous smile over Jaken's head. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod.  
  
"What makes you think that the great Sesshoumaru-sama would stoop so low as to eat a human? Especially ME! And even if that WAS true-which it's NOT- I wouldn't care because I love Sesshoumaru like he's my Oto-san! So THERE!"  
  
Sesshoumaru chose now to make his presence known. Just as Jaken lifted his staff of heads to bash Rin's skull in, Sesshoumaru grabbed it and said, "Yes Jaken, I must agree with Rin on that one. Do you think so lowly of your master that I would eat Rin?"

"Lie (no)!!! Never Sesshoumaru-sama!! A-re, a-re ummm... Blah.... ...." Jaken felt so confused/guilty that he passed out from the stress.

"Rin compose your-self." Sesshoumaru said to Rin as she held her sides in laughter, while trying not to chuckle himself.

"Ha-hai, Ses-shoumaru-sss-haha--sama" Rin really WAS trying to stop but the look on Jaken's face before he passed out was priceless. Well it had to be for the ice king to crack a smile AND laugh.  
  
After they got a hold of them selves Sesshoumaru said, "Rin, we will be entering the heart of the Eastern Wolf Territories tomorrow where your village used to be. The herbs in that area are some of the best in Japan. I need you to show me where you got the ones you used for my wounds six months ago. I am going to take them to a village on the edge of the Western Lands to a village in Inuyasha's Forest and have the miko make a potion for me. I know you are afraid of the woods but you don't think that I would be beaten by mere wolves or humans now do you Little Rin"  
  
When Rin heard the mention of her old village made her blood run clod. But, then she heard Sesshoumaru say that he needed HER she was happier than she had been when she was in other world with her mom!  
  
"Lie, Sesshoumaru-sama is the strongest! Rin wi-"  
  
"Rin what did I tell you?"  
  
"I will be strong and help Sesshou- you."  
  
"Good Rin. Now go fetch something to eat and get some water for Jaken."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
And with that Rin left. Sesshoumaru leaned over Jaken and blew some poison fumes in his face. Jaken smelled it and woke up sputtering.  
  
"Jaken!"

"Eeeeeek! Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Don't you ever lift a hand, claw, foot, of staff to Rin EVER again. Is that understood Jaken?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
And with that Jaken was sent flying through the air with Sesshoumaru's foot mark on his little behind.

* * *

A/N: Another chappie, another day. What do you think will happen in the next chappie?

Next chappie: Rin finds a pretty crystal in the woods like the one the wolf man had. Sesshoumaru says it's a Shinkon shard and that she can make a wish on it. What will she wish for? Read to find out.  
  
P.S. PLEASE R&R for every chapter if it's not too much trouble. And for those of you who care the healer lives in a cave in the heart of the western lands near sess's castle. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. he

A/N: OMG I don't know if you noticed this or not but I completely forgot about Aun/ Ah and Un. Let's just say they were napping while Rin and Jaken were arguing. Now, on with the story...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN. (But I do own the healer demon from chappie 4.)

!#$&())(&$#$&())(&$##$&())(&$&()&

They had been traveling for 3 days when Sesshoumaru, Rin, Aun, and Jaken entered the heart of the Eastern Lands. They had reached the flower field that Rin had been in before she had met Sesshoumaru when a youkai that Rin recognized the wolf man from 6 months ago (yes it's Kouga) came and blocked their path.

"Why is it that you block my path, wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I could ask you the same question, dog boy." Said the 'wolf-man', as Rin liked to call him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said.

"Hai Rin." Said Sesshoumaru calmly despite his irritation that she had interrupted. But he knew she knew better. And the urgency in her voice confirmed his suspicions that it was important.

"Gomen-ne Sesshoumaru-sama, demo, this is the man that killed ri-me 6 months ago." When Kouga heard her say Sesshoumaru it made his blood run cold. '_oh Kami! I just called the Western Lord dog boy. I'M SO DEAD!' _and Kouga would've been right if it hadn't been for 3 things:

1)Rin was there and Sesshy wouldn't shed blood in front of her.

2)The area had the herbs that they needed.

3)Sess didn't feel like fighting an easy battle. Kouga didn't have a chance Shards or no.

"Rin, why don't you go flower picking."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Then Rin did as she was told followed by Aun. When Rin was out of hearing distance of their conversation Sesshoumaru began,

"Why do you block this Sesshoumaru's path, Wolf?"

"You're an intruder in my lands. And did that Nigen girl just say my wolves _KILLED HER_?"

"I am just here for some herbs and haven't the time to be bothered by the likes of you."

"You didn't answer my question, Lord Sesshoumaru."

'W_ell, at lest the wolf has manners' _Sesshoumaru thought.

"It's not a problem for Sesshoumaru-sama to resurrect the dead you wimpy little wolf!" Jaken butted in. Not good for his health don't you think.

"Jaken! Do not interrupt me. Now get out of my sight before I have Rin decorate you with flowers and face paint and have it painted and send it to your family. And don't even attempt to commit suicide because like you said, it's not problem for this Sesshoumaru to bring you back."

Jaken went blue streak and thought it'd be better for his health if he go check on Rin. He did so. I guess Jaken is smarter than we give him credit for, ne? NO WAY!!! Just his self preservation instinct kicking in. Any ways,

"Out of the way wolf! I have business to take care of. I do not wish to be here for the stench of your wolves and the dirty villagers of your lands terrorizes my nose. This Sesshoumaru will be gone at sunset." And with that said Rin could be seen behind Sesshoumaru with herbs in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin found herbs! Are they on Sesshoumaru-sama's list?" Rin came and handed Sesshoumaru the herbs and he took out the list.

"Rin, what are the names of the herbs you brought?"

"Rin found, Perilla, Mint, Sienna, Spearmint, Valerian, White willow, Witch Hazel, Shi-so zi-su, Fo Ti, and Garlic. Perilla is a good one for cooking cuz it makes meat taste good and it smells delicious. Mint can be used as a good flavor for sweets and you can use it to clear your nose, especially when you have a cold. Sienna is a laxative, Spearmint is good for indigestion, Valerian is a tranquilizer, White Willow can be made into aspi-umm head ache stuff to make it go away, Witch Hazel is for cuts and bruises to heal them, Shi-so Zi-su is ummm... I'm not sure. My mommy used it for something... any ways, Fo Ti is a longevity herb, and garlic wards of blood sucking bugs and demons. And it's good for cooking."

Sesshoumaru was completely taken aback with how much Rin knew. Of coarse his face betrayed his feelings for he still had his emotionless mask on.

"Excuse me!" Kouga interrupted "But if you haven't noticed I'm still here! I will allow you to stay in my lands for the night but I want you gone tomorrow. With all do respect lord I don't like the stench of dogs. But as for the little girl she smells surprisingly pleasant and she is rather bright for a nigen." And with that Kouga left in a whirlwind.

"Rin many of these herbs are on the list. Very good. I am not that knowledgeable about herbs for I rarely need them. Stay with Jaken and Aun and look for more. I am going to hunt for us. Be careful and don't get lost. I'll be back in an hour or so. It'll be dark soon so make camp over where you left Jaken and be there at sun set."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." And with that Rin went towards Jaken and Aun and in to the forest where she was looking for herbs. Sesshoumaru went to find a boar for dinner.

Being in the woods reminded Rin of her days before he parents died and the day she found Sesshoumaru. She had been walking for a few minutes when she recognized a tree. (A/N: yea I know weird but hold up a sec.) It had her mother's and her name carved in it and a little inscription on it. It said "Rin and Renei, Always with you in your heart." "Kaa-san" She shook herself out of her thoughts and put her mind on the task at had. She walked a little ways away and came to a little stream.

"Oh! This is where all the best herbs are! Ah! Un! Come help Rin pick herbs for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said

And Rin was right. The best herbs in Japan were right there. The reason Demons weren't trying to over load the Eastern Lands was because the Eastern Lord was generous and if they invaded the herbs would die. Rin was picking the herbs when all of a sudden Ah stuck his head up. Then growled so that the head named Un perked up too.

Then out of the trees a came a youkai with 3 eyes and was only a body with arms. It had 3 rows of razor sharp fangs and had a big messy wad of red hair on the top of its head in between its horns. "I will devourer you SOUL!!" It screamed. "Give me you s-GUH!" It didn't get to finish its sentence because just as it was above Rin's head Ah shot a lighting bolt from its mouth. Rin stood up and looked at the Demon's face twisted in pain and was speechless. Then the demon disintegrated and Rin saw a shiny thing on its back and said, "oooooh.. pretty" Then the 'shiny thing' came and Rin stuck her two hands out in front of her (Like when you squish a mosquito) and caught the shiny thing. When she touched the shiny thing, it turned all the way pink. Instead of the black it had been.

"Ah-Un! This is one of those Pretty Crystals like the wolf man put in his arm 6 mon cycles ago! Let's get more herbs and show it to Sesshoumaru-sama!" So, Rin and Aun picked herbs for another hour and headed back to camp.

When they got there just before Rin got out of the trees Jaken came whizzing by her face and nearly taking her head off! Obviously because of his annoying nature he got kicked by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had just finished slicing the boar he caught and had already gotten rid of the useless stuff like the head and organs. (He didn't want Rin to see the gory stuff ewww nasty!)

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran up and hugged Sesshoumaru and he patted her head. (there's no blood on his hands.) "Look Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin found a pretty crystal! Rin got attacked by a youkai that wanted her soul and Aun saved me! This was in its back!" And then she showed Sesshoumaru the 'pretty crystal' and he said,

"Rin, that's a Shinkon Jewel shard. It gives humans and youkai power. You can make a wish on it and it'll come true."

"Really?! Sugoi"

"Rin put that in this pouch. It will hide it from other youkai. If you have that they will attack you. This will hide its aura so they won't see or sense it." (aww! how sweet! sess is being caring!)

Then Sesshoumaru gave her a sack that was small enough to only fit about 5 marbles in it. It was a demon skin pouch. It's used to hide auras of demonic items. It works for Shinkon shards too. Rin put it in the pouch and put it in her kimono sleeve pocket. (Let's say that on the inside of the sleeve there's a little pocket)

"Now Rin, it's time to eat go wash up and you can use some of the _garlic_ and the other herbs to prepare the meat." Sesshoumaru told her. And Rin did as she was told.

About 30 minutes later the meat was cooking over the fire and almost done. With all the seasonings on it, it smelled delicious. Even Sesshoumaru's mouth was watering. (A/N: NO HE ISN"T DROOLONG) While they ate (Jaken had regained his senses while it was cooking and knows nothing of the shard) Sesshoumaru was thinking of what Rin would wish for, Rin was trying to decide between the two wishes she wanted

* * *

A/N: BWAH-HA-HA-HA!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!! **: p **just playing. Sorry for the delay but I got in trouble yesterday and wasn't aloud on the com

Next chappie: Rin makes her wish! I wonder what it is. I have an idea but review and tell me yours I want to see if ours are the same. Chappie 6 is coming out tomorrow of I get **3 **reviews. Just 3! Then I'll be a happy person. Wait till you see her wish. !!


	6. tried

A/N: When Sesshoumaru is thinking the voice in his boa/tail thingy is in between the && signs. It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Drum-roll please.... Rin's Wish!!!

CAUTION: this may contain ooc-ness and father daughter fluff between Rin and Sesshoumaru. You HAVE been warned!

Okay enough stalling. Now for Rin's wish.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! **

**Rin's Wish and Sesse's Pride!**

* * *

While they ate Sesshoumaru was thinking of what Rin would wish for, Rin was trying to decide between the two wishes she wanted...

* * *

########## In Sesse's head#######

'_What will she wish for? Why is this Sesshoumaru so bothered by it? I could just ask Rin' _

_&but what if she doesn't tell you& _

_'urusei' _

_& I'm right aren't? You're afraid of what she'll wish for. You think she might wish for herself to be stronger than you&_

_ 'Rin isn't like that'_

_ &I know, but what if& _

)(&#&( of Sesshoumaru's thought's#############

* * *

Rin was trying to decide if she should revive her parents or

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you help Rin pick a wish?" She asked.

'_WTF is she talking about' _thought Jaken.

"What are your wishes, Rin" Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her question but he still kept his bored yet intimidating voice and emotionless mask. Rin wasn't fazed by his tone and continued,

"Rin wants to revive her parents but Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru was surprised when she said she'd rather stay with him. He was happy about it and it made him a little... bewildered.

"Rin, you may be able to revive them, but they won't be the same if you did. Why would you want to stay with this Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama. And Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin. Rin is used to not having her real Oka-san and O-to. Sesshoumaru-sama is like Rin's new O-to."

Once again Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this little girl. He was almost happy that she had said that. '_This girl had made this Sesshoumaru smile and laugh. Her scent is pleasant and she's clean for a nigen. She's very different than most nigen. Like this Sesshoumaru would waste his time with common dirty nigens in those disgusting villages that tortured Rin.'_

"Rin, you should go to sleep now. We are leaving at dawn now that we have all the necessary herbs."

"Oyasuminasai Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama"

"Oyasuminasai Rin," said Sesshoumaru.

"Bah!" was Jaken's response.

â€.

--------

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if Jaken-sama has permission to ask, what were you and the girl talking about?"

"Rin has a Shikon no kakera and she would like to make a wish," Sesshoumaru answered.

"What will she wish for?"

"That's enough questions, Jaken, go to sleep."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

----

* * *

'_What **is** Rin going to wish for,'_ Sesshoumaru wondered as he watched her sleep.

'_Does she really want to stay with this Sesshoumaru?'_

He noticed Rin began to shiver

And so did his tail/Boa thingy.

His tail twitched and before he could do anything about it, his tail had wrapped itself around Rin. '_Let go. Let go now!'_ he willed his tail in his head.

_&No, I like it here. She's soft and she pets me and it feels nice ans you know it. And she's cold so I wanna keep her warm.&_

He couldn't argue there. _'None the less, you will release her, now!'_

Rin cuddled closer to his tail and rubbed her face in it. "hmmm... Fluffy" she whispered into his tail. She started to pet it which felt surprisingly good.

&_Ooooh! Doesn't that feel nice?!&_ His tail exclaimed.

(A/N weirdness but still sooo kawaii)

Much to Sesshoumaru's resentment it felt nice. So nice he began to....PURR!?!

He didn't notice at first, but because she was petting him, he was slowly being soothed to sleep

* * *

---Two hours later---

Rin snuggled closer to the soft warm thing next to her. She woke up and saw that it was Sesshoumaru's tail. She looked up at him and saw that he was sleeping. She slowly and silently got up and walked into the woods, careful not to wake him and Jaken.

She walked until she reached the bank of a serene steam. It shone beautifully in the moonlight. There were flowers all across the field where the stream was. The water on the flowers made them all seem to glow in the moonlight. There were lightning bugs all over.

Rin took the Shikon no kakera out of her pocket and stared at it as it glimmered in the night.

"Rin wishes to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama forever. But Sesshoumaru-sama is a youkai and he will live much longer than Rin. Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to be Rin's O-to but Rin is nigen so he won't want a nigen daughter. Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to love Rin like she loves him. Rin wishes she could be a strong inu youkai just like Sesshoumaru-sama so she can be Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter, and he will let her stay with him forever. Rin wishes she can be strong so she doesn't get left behind anymore. Rin wants to be a strong inu youkai just like her Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The Shikon no kakera began to glow in her hand.

* * *

---

Sesshoumaru woke to an unusual sound coming from the direction of the stream. He turned to see that Rin wasn't in his tail anymore. He ran to the lake in time to hear Rin yell, "Rin wishes to be a strong inu youkai just like her Sesshoumaru-sama so he can be her oto-san!!!"

The Shikon shard shone brightly in her hand. A sudden gust of wind came from seemingly nowhere and surrounded Rin in a mini tornado bringing her into the air. About 50ft up.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru called out to her. But she did not hear him.

As the whirlwind surrounded her, her hair started to puff out and then turn white. Her hair tie got flung out of her hair, and whizzed passed Sesshoumaru's face and nearly took his eye out! Rin's hair was turning to silk and with the wind blowing about her it looked like water. Then she stared to grow fangs and claws. She yelped because it hurt. This whole time she was overjoyed and scared. She was happy that it was working, but she didn't know what was going on. Then she screamed bloody murder as the markings began to manifest them selves on her skin. Then way Rin felt it was as though the markings were being branded in to her skin. She got the 2 parallel purple horizontal stripes on her cheeks. Then her wrist got the stripes, too, showing she could use poison like Sesshoumaru. Her senses started to sharpen and she could sense Sesshoumaru about 10ft away from her.

This whole time Sesshoumaru felt helpless. And it showed! He had the most pathetic look on his face. He looked like a father watching his only daughter getting murdered. He couldn't help her. When she was screaming he almost went insane. But not from his ears being abused, but because he couldn't stop her pain. That he was the cause of her pain. She wished to be like him and it was causing her pain. He felt something he never felt in his life. Fear and Helplessness.

Rin screamed again from the pain.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru-screamed. He felt like ripping his hair out.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" Rin screamed as the final touch was added. The moon on her forehead that showed she was now inu-youkai royalty. But her moon had a little blue heart in the thicker curve part. Then the winds started to die down. She was still floating when the shard went in front of her face and then turned to a shimmering dust. Then puff of shine then seeped in to the heart in her moon marking. Making it glow a bluish pink before dying down. Then the winds disappeared and Rin was falling from the spot she was floating; which was about **50 ft** in the air. Before you could even blink Rin was in Sesshoumaru's arm and he was nudging her shoulders softly.

"Rin. Rin. Rin wake up." Sesshoumaru cooed. (A/N: yea I know ooc, but you were warned!)

One the way to the ground Rin had fainted. Before she heard Sesshoumaru's concern in his voice, she _smelled_ it. '_He smells nice'_. Then Rin woke up to Sesshoumaru looking at her with a look in his eyes she NEVER thought she'd see in her life. FEAR! He was afraid for her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," She said in a weak voice, "Now Rin is just like you. Now Sesshoumaru-sama can really be Rin's Oto-san." Then she gave him a smile that could light the heavens. Then Sesshoumaru smiled too. A small, but genuine smile. Then Sesshoumaru walked to back to the camp with his now full youkai ward in his arms. _'No, not ward,'_ he thought to himself, _'daughter'_. And he went to sleep with his new daughter and heir to his throne in his lap, wrapped in his tail.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 8!! WOW! Long chappie. Hope i was descriptive enough... -!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. to

Chappie 7!!!

**A New Sword and Too Many Bad Smells!!**

At day break Rin snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. Hiding her face from the sun's mean rays. "Baka sun... go away...." Rin mumbled into Sesshouamru's tail.

Sesshoumaru was awake and held back the smirk that threatened to break from his cold mask.

Rin had grown a tail identical to Sesshoumaru's at some point in the night and wrapped it tight around his stomach and around his back as best she could. It was about as long as her arm span and only made it an inch away from his spine. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her attempts to sleep. Rin couldn't help staying awake. She didn't need all that much sleep anymore so she had WAY too much energy to even close her eyes. As comfy as Sesshoumaru's lap and tail was.

When she heard him chuckle she looked up and was bombarded by a multitude of smells. When she picked up Jaken's sent she shoved her face in Sesshoumaru's tail "EWWW," She whined, "Jaken-sama smells bad!!" And with that she took a BIG lungful of Sesshoumaru's tail.

Even the Ice King of the Western Lands couldn't hold in the laughing fit that came from hearing Rin's voice as she said that. Jaken didn't take this lightly. He would've spazed out on Rin if he didn't know that she held the same powers of Lord Sesshoumaru and couldn't control them.

"Rin, Jaken." Sesshoumaru said after he composed himself, "Get ready to go. We will be leaving to Toutousai's Cave in 1 hour." The turning he taword his servant he said, "Jaken."

"Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go get food for your self."

"What about Rin, Doesn't Rin need food too Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Rin you are not hungry are you. You do not need food as much as before."

It was then Rin noticed that she wasn't in fact hungry in the lest. But, She WAS REALLY thirsty. "May Rin get a drink, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin, also take a bath. You'll smell the spring in the northern direction. It's not far." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said.

He knew that Rin would be able to tell what water smelled like. And with that he left to go get Rin a new kimono and some armor

(A/N: Bet you can't guess why they're going to Toutousai's)

Rin was found a nice spring and striped and hoped in. As she scrubbed her self she noticed some new features.

She had the same lingh hair but it was silver. And very silky. _' i wonder if it's as soft as Sesshou's' _She also had purple/maroon stripes on her hips. '_WAIT when did I get hips?!' _She then noticed that she had matured slightly. She had hips and a chest! small, but they were still there. _'I hope Sesshou-Oto-san gets me some proper bindings... and new under chlothes. maybe kagome-nee-san can get me some of hers. it's a nice fabric. When did i start calling him dad?' _

She noticed that she had pretty, delecate claws. They were smal but very deadly. She picked pu a rock a little bigger than her hand a threw it up. She slashed at it and it turned to sand. "sugoi.. i'm strong" Rin took her drying cloth and stepped ou of the spring. She went to put on her under chlothes, but found them to be WAY to dirty to put back on.

"Ah-Un!" She called into the wind. Then the said two-headed mount came out of the trees. Rin wrapped herself up in her towel and walked over to the dragon.

She reached into one of the pouched that hung from the saddle. She pulled out a small yellow _bra _thing that Kagome gave to her, saying that she would need it later on. Hoiw right she was. But it was sooner rather than later. She struggles with the bra and finally snapped it on. the she pulled out a pair of matching yellow _undies _that said "pretty-princess" on them on.

Sesshoumaru appeared next to Aun as Rin floded her towel and put it on Aun's back. Sesshoumaru had a bundle of cloth and metal in his hands.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-oto-sama" Rin greeted her new dad. _'why don't i care that i'm only in my under things?'_

Sesshoumaru put the armor (the metal stuff) on Aun's back on top of her towel. He gave her the bundle of fabric and she gave him a questioning look. He knelt down and took one of the pieces of fabric and told her to put down the other stuff and lift up her arms. He helped her into her chlothes.

**a few minutes later...**

"Sesshoumaru-sama! It's So Pretty!" Rin ooh-ed and Ahh-ed over the new kimono that Sesshoumaru gave her. She took in the beautiful dark blue rose petals that were around the bottom of the dress. They looked as though they were blowing in the wind. The kimono it self was sky blue and had rose petals along the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the hem where it reached just below Rin's ankles. It had slits up the side that reached up to her mid thigh, that made it easy for her to move. The pants under neath were the same color as the dress it self and it had the same dark blue rose petals on them. It was made of fine silk-like fabric that was forged from demon spider web. It also worked as armor. If an enemy were to bite Rin they would be sent in to a daze. After Rin was done hugging the air out of Sesshoumaru he helped her put on her armor. It was the same as Sesshoumaru's only it was her size. She was so happy!

"Look Ah-Un! Rin is just like Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin beamed at the two dragon heads. They snuggled the sides of her face in congratulations and semi-purr/growled to her.

"Rin. It's time to leave."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin.

Rin was about to climb onto Aun's back when Sesshoumaru said, "Rin, you don't need to ride them. You can fly now."

"Really?!" Rin asked amazed that it was true, "How does Rin fly, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Concentrate your youki to your feet and think of which direction you want to go." Was Sesshoumaru's reply.

Rin scrunched her face in concentration and a sparkly fog formed at her feet. She started to rise about a foot from the ground, when she cracked open her eyes and got startled by the fact that she actually did it, and fell to the ground with a loud _thump. _

"Try again." Sesshoumaru told her.

She did and this time she made it so that she was all up in Sesshoumaru's face and opened her eyes. She was about 3 inches away from Sesshoumaru's face and she was looking right into his eyes. She got lost in his gaze and slowly drifted to the ground.

"That's enough for now." Sesshoumaru said. And with that he picked her up and put her on Aun. And they took to the sky.

Oh yea, jaken's there too.

-------------------------In Sesshoumaru's head----------------

'_I won't risk her falling at this height.'_

"_&but aren't you proud of her. She made it up to your face. That's a good 6 feet from her feet to the floor&"_

'_Yes what she did was admirable. None the less she needs training.'_

_-----------------------End of thoughts-----------------------_

They had been flying for about three hours when they came to the volcanic lands of Toutousai's sword making cavern.

"Ah-Choo!_sniff_, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin's nose is feeling yucky. This place smells. Why has Sesshoumaru-sama taken Rin to this smelly place?" Rin asked innocently.

"We are here so that you may have a sword. You will need one to train with. You said you wanted to be at my side always. And for that you need a sword so that you may fight." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

When they got to Toutousai's cave he was working on a sword. "Toutousai." Sesshoumaru said calmly to get his attention.

"Eh.... Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! What brings you here?" He said in his raspy voice.

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant leg and whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama, he smells. That Jiji needs a bath."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement and answered Toutousai, "I have come for a sword to match the Tetsusaiga." (Some one tell me how to spell that please)

"Why? You already have the Toukijin and the Tenseiga. I told you no."

"No you foolish jiji, I need one for her." Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to Rin who was slightly hidden behind his leg, breathing through his pant leg to protect her nose from the combined smells of the burning rocks, Toutousai's B.O., and Jaken's sent.

"Ehh...She is that young ward of yours, is she not? I thought she was a human." Toutousai said, finally realizing she was there. "What is your name little Demoness."

Rin replied him with her face still in Sesshoumaru's clothes, "Watashi-wa Rin. Rin thinks Jiji needs a bath so Rin covers her nose. You almost smell like Jaken-sama"

"Toutousai," Sesshoumaru said, "Forge a sword for Rin and take a bath for the sake of all our noses."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ehhh... But first I need material." And with that he walked up to Sesshoumaru, and while Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to ask what he needed to use to make the sword, Toutousai yanked a fang from Sesshoumaru's mouth. (BAD MOVE!)

Sesshoumaru grabbed Toutousai's throat and shook him. "How dare you come near thiffhh THesfohoumaru?!" Sesshoumaru gave Toutousai the 'glare of death', while red started seeping into his eyes. But with the lisp from missiong his tooth, he didn't sound intimidating.

"I need material to make the sword." Was Toutousai's surprisingly clam yet raspy reply. He was talking to Sesshoumaru and acting like they were chums! What a weirdo. I guess old age does that to you. Or maybe he's insane.

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant leg and asked a little distressed, "Why does Jiji need Sesshoumaru-sama's Kiba (sp?)? Does Jiji need Rin Kiba, too? Rin wants to keep her Kiba in Rin's mouth." Then she covered her mouth to protect it from the Jiji.

"Hai I need your Kiba. Don't worry it'll grow back in ehâ€ half a days time." Toutousai answered.

Sesshoumaru dropped Toutousai and told Rin to open her mouth. "Rin does not wish to Sesshoumaru-sama. Jiji will hurt Rin."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her refusal to comply but didn't show it. He didn't wish to lose her trust that no harm would come to her when he was there. That surprised him also. "Rin open your mouth." Sesshoumaru said. He saw her hesitate but she complied. Sesshoumaru's fingers glowed green with poison. He put a tiny cut in her gums to numb her mouth and pulled out a fang. "Rin, that did not hurt, did it. " Sesshoumaru said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Rin shook her head in negative and ran her tongue over the blank space in her mouth, enjoying the weird feel of the tenderness in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru handed Toutousai the fang and said, "I expect it to be done in 3 days. If not I will have Rin use you as a training dummy." And with that he left the old man to his work with Rin at his right side, Aun behind Rin with her pulling the reigns, and  
Jaken at his heals.

Three days later they came back. Totosai wasn't done so they had to wait 4 more hours. Rin ways annoying the hell out of Jaken. Rin had improved on flying. But she tired quickly. She was dodging Jaken's attacks with his staff with no difficulty. Jaken was pretty fast for a little guy. After about 2 hours of this he FINALLY landed a hit. Right on Rin's HEAD!

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy about this and was about to kill Jaken. But, Rin beat him to it. She was FUMING!! Red stared seeping in to her eyes and she lashed out at poor little Jaken. She took out her paralyzing whip and sliced him right down his center. So fast that it took a second or two for his bottom and top half to separate and slide apart.

Rin got out of her rage. Her eyes turned back to normal and she saw Jaken's dead form at her feet. "Jaken-sama!! Oh No!! Sesshoumaru-sama Rin did this!! Sesshoumaru-sama!! Eeeek!" Sesshoumaru took the Tenseiga and stood over Jaken while Rin was babbling away. He sliced the hell messengers and revived Jaken. Rin 'eeked' because she saw Jaken move.

"Jaken, pull your self together and that's enough training for today."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken replied. Then he fused himself together.

They went back to Totosai's and he had just finished the sword. Totosai was leaning against the wall. Sleeping. What. An. Idiot.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Totosai and kicked him across the cave.

"Eeh" Totosai said from across the cave. "Who are you...?"

"Ahh!" Rin exclaimed, "Crazy Jiji! That is Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Aun, and this is Rin!" She said pointing to everyone and herself.

"Where is the sword that can compete with the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly with red seeping into his eyes.

Then Rin saw the prettiest sword ever! It had a carving of two white dog demons on the sheath. One larger than the other in their true forms. On the hilt were carvings of Rin and Sesshoumaru in their humanoid forms. The carvings were painted in full color. All the way down to the beautiful gold of Sesshoumaru's eyes, to the honey/brown/silver of Rin's eyes. (A/N: Rin's eyes are a honey/brown color with silver flecks in them) "Sesshoumaru-sama! Is this Rin's sword made from Sesshoumaru-sama's Kiba and Rin's Kiba? Can Rin have this one?" Rin was so excited! She had never seen some thing so pretty. What toped it all off was that she could see her aura and Sesshoumaru's mingled together and it made the prettiest collogue of purple/pink/blue/red EVER!

Sesshoumaru raised s brow to Totosai whose head had finally stopped spinning from his position on the other side of the cave. "Hai. It's Rin's sword. It's called the Sukenti Kiba Katanga." Totosai said. (A/N: Don't ask me what it means. I made it up. Let's play pretend and imagine it means 'loved one's combined fang')

"The Loved One's Combined Fang? Not very original Jiji" Jaken said.

"Urisue, Jaken. Or would you like Rin to test it on you instead of on the Jiji?" Sesshoumaru threatened.

When Sesshoumaru said this it made Jaken and Totosai's blood run cold. Rin and Aun were the only ones not affected by Sesshoumaru's threat. But it did make Rin nervous. When she killed Jaken earlier it was an accident. She wasn't all that concerned about the Jiji's life, but, that was because Sesshoumaru would bring him back. The thing is, is that she had never used a sword before. She wanted to make Sesshoumaru proud. But she didn't want to get the Jiji's blood on her sword. Especially his stink. _'Eeeww' _she thought '_I hope my pretty sword doesn't smell like his funky self' _

"Rin. Strike." Was all Sesshoumaru said. Rin knew what he meant by it so she unsheathed the sword and put the sheath against the wall being careful not to scratch the beautiful carving. Sesshoumaru situated the sword in her hands so that she was holding it correctly and she walked up to Totosai.

"Sorry, demo," She whispered this part and yelled the next, "**I NEED TO MAKE SESSHOUMARU PROUD OF ME!!**" Then she sliced the air in front Totosai's gut and air blades flew at Totosai. Then, in the same fashion that Jaken had, Totosai's top and bottom half slid to the ground with a sickening _thud. _

_'at least i didn't get his blod on my pretty kiba' _Rin thought greatfully.

"Well done Rin." Sesshoumaru said. Then he went and brought back Totosai.

"Eh... what happened?" Totosai said. "I thought I died." Then he looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Ahh!" And with that Totosai scurried away.

Sesshoumaru about-faced (like in the army) And left with Rin, Jaken, and Aun following. Rin jumped on Aun and polisehed her sword with a cloth from one of the sacks on the saddle while they flew to the Western Castle.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rin's wish. Sesshoumaru and Rin were training in one in one of the dojo's in Sesshoumaru's castle in the Western Lands. (Imagine the Kamia Dojo from Kenshin only with swords and Demon heads hanging on the walls)

They were sparing with swords. Rin was Okay with her sword. But her real strength was in seeing auras and whip fighting. When she uses her whip just imagine a ribbon dancer and you got it.

Jaken was still angry and STILL hated Rin.

Rin was very skilled and was excelling in martial AND literary arts. She had an English teacher, (Or is it script. Of maybe calligraphy? Tell me please.) And she was very good. She had BEAUTIFUL writing. Her hand moved across the paper like the roses in the wind in a lovely dance. Her style of writing her kanji was very pretty.

Sesshoumaru used her to write his invitations to her ball that would signify that if he didn't have a son that she would be heir to the Western Lands!

Rin loved the aura of her sword. The way her, and Sesshoumaru's auras danced together was the most BEAUTIFUL array of pink/purple/blue/red Rin had EVER saw. When she focused her youki in to the sword the colors were even prettier. She had to use all her self control not to get lost in looking at the auras forever.

She had repeatedly killed Jaken and a few minor demons over the course of two weeks with out getting a drop of blood on her sword.

Rin went on patrol with Sesshoumaru since the third night she had been at the Western Fortress as a demon. During patrolling about 5 days ago she found out that her sense of smell was competing to get better than Sesshoumaru's. She was sparing with Sesshoumaru and once again he had disarmed her.

"_sigh _Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is no good at using her sword." Rin whined.

"Rin you are good enough. I have a mission for you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Huh? Yea! What does Sesshoumaru-sama want Rin to do?"

"Rin, my half-breed brother Inuyasha has a sword called the Tetsusaiga. You are to destroy it and kill the fox kit that is with him. If you kill a full demon your sword will become stronger." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"If Rin's sword is stronger than Rin will be strong, too?" She asked.

"Only if you learn how to use it. Now go get your sword out of the wall and we will continue to spar. I will tell you about your opponents as we do."

And with that they continued to spar, and Sesshoumaru told Rin of how Kagome broke the Shikon and how she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou who guarded it. And how Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to the tree 50 years ago and Kagome released him about 10 months ago. Then he told her about the Shippou who looks at Kagome as a mother because his was killed by the Thunder Brothers whom Inuyasha killed. And how she had to destroy Shippou to make her sword stronger because fox magic is good for her sword. Then he told her of the cursed monk Miroku who has an air rip in his had called Kazzana (sp?) which was given to him by Naraku.(A/N: she knows all Naraku about cuz this takes place AFTER she got kidnapped by him) He told her of the youkai exterminator that lost her village and family to Naraku. And that the boy who she befriended, Kohaku, is her brother and he is under Naraku's control. The whole time he referred to Inuyasha as "my half-breed brother" or "baka brother", Kagome as the "woman/child" or "the miko", Sango as the "youkai Taijai (sp)", Miroku as "the monk" and Shippou as "the fox kit" or "kitsune".

They had been sparing for 3 hours when Sesshoumaru was done. Sesshoumaru had a light layer of sweat on him, and Rin was about to collapse if she didn't catch her breath. It was time to go eat and after they would go patrol.

Sesshoumaru called for Yumi, Rin's maid/companion. She is a mouse youkai. The reason he had a mouse as her companion is because they're VERY motherly. Yumi had long black hair that reached her knees and wore a blue kimono with small darker blue roses on the shoulders. She came with a towel and a dinner kimono in her hands to take Rin to the springs and get her ready for dinner. Sesshoumaru went to the spring on the opposite side of the castle to bathe. (I'll describe the springs l8r)

About half an hour later Rin came down for dinner. She had on a pink dinner kimono with tulips going down sleeves. Sesshoumaru was at the table already with his normal clothes on. Only no armor. They ate and (I don't know let's say oden.) when they were done Sesshoumaru went to his chambers to change into his armor. Rin did the same.

You guys know Chi-chi from DBZ? You know that outfit she wears? Well that's what Rin is wearing. Only it's the same color as Sesshoumaru's outfit. She also has her tail/boa thingy around her shoulder. She has the same armor as, Sesshoumaru too. Got the picture? Good.

They started their patrol at sundown. About an hour into the forest Rin smelled something that smelled like Sesshoumaru only less manly and more rugged. And it smelled human at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin smells someone that kinda smells like you." Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took an experimental sniff. "It's my brother" He said with red seeping into his eyes. He headed into the direction where the smell was strongest.

$!$$&)(&)(()&(&$&&)((((&&$$&)(()$$&&

A/N: BWAH-HA-HA-HA!!! Evil cliffie!!!!

Next Chappie: Rin and Sesshoumaru battle the Inu-gumi team.


	8. steal

A/N:You guys know how Kagome 'pulses' when she senses a shard? Well when Kagome senses the shard in the 3rd paragraph imagine that that happens.

Disclaimer: Don't own. I want Sesshoumaru and Kouga! Don't sue me!

Just so you know Rin now calls Sesshoumaru either Sesshoumaru-oto-sama, sesshou-oto, or Oto-san.

Previously on the speck that fell in the woods;

They started their patrol at sundown. About an hour into the forest Rin smelled something that smelled like Sesshoumaru only less manly and more rugged. And it smelled human at the same time.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin smells someone that kinda smells like you." Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took an experimental sniff. "It's my brother" He said with red seeping into his eyes. He headed into the direction where the smell was strongest...

* * *

"INUYASHA, OSWARI!" Kagome yelled. They had been arguing about something stupid.

Miroku and Sango were off at the village a little ways away taking care of a REAL exorcism.

Kagome had given the last of the ramen to Shippou and Inuyasha wasn't happy about it. Inuyasha had been edgy ever since they entered the western lands. But, they just HAD to go cuz Kagome sensed a Shikon shard and he couldn't wait till morning to go.

'_You'd think that Inuyasha would be a **little** hesitant to go in his brother's lands? Geez! Oh well'_ Kagome thought. "GASP Inuyasha! The shard is on its way here. It's closing in fast!"

"G-rr-rrr-r" Inuyasha smelled his brother and a _GIRL!_ It smelled like him but not. Too, weird.

Then Rin came walking into the campsite with a solemn but determined look on her face. She was thinking about what she had to do. But, she couldn't remember their names _'They were hard to pronounce, too. Sesshou-oto's name has a musical tune to it so Rin just sings it out. Demo, their names are so plain. But, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome have nice tunes to them.'_ Rin thought.

"Which one of you is, Inu-ta-ya-tu-tra-trash- Inutrasha?! And Shi-she-Shi-ho?!" Rin asked (duh)

"What did she call me" The twitching forms of Inuyasha and Shippou chorused.

"Ummm... little demoness, what is your name and why are you here, and-"

"And why do you smell like SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha cut Kagome off.

"Huh?" Shippou sniffed then exclaimed "Heyy she does smell like him. Are you his pup?!"

"Rin is Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter. And, to make Sesshoumaru-sama proud of Rin, Rin is going to slay the full demon Kitsune and his brother and destroy the Tetsusaiga!" And with that explained she drew her sword and got poised for attack. "Draw your sword Inu-trasha!"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and said-or rather, hollered-"My name is Inuyasha! You want me?!" gave her a menacing look and said, "COME AND GET ME!!!" And her lounged at her swinging wildly.

Rin moved out of his way and dodged his attacks with fluid grace. She was smiling a silly grin for some reason as if plotting an April Fools trick. Not that she knew what it was anyway.

Inuyasha swinging wildly and was a complete contrast to Rin's graceful and practiced moves.

'_There's no way she's related to me' _Inuyasha thought. '_I would know if Sesshoumaru had a kid. He would be the first to rub it in my face about him getting a good mate. She can't be my mei.' _(A/N: Mei is niece)

Rin didn't need her demon speed to dodge his out of whack attacks. Rin's thoughts began to wander while she fought Inuyasha. She didn't need to concentrate since his moves were obvious '_How is he Rin's uncle? There is no way that my Sesshou-oto could have a nii-chan like him. I couldn't be his mei. Could I? Rin will not doubt her Oto. He has the hair and eyes like Sesshou-oto but Sesshou-oto is MUCH more grown up. And Sesshoumaru-oto is much prettier. Maybe Rin will give Uncle Inu a make-over'_ Used her demon speed to get behind him and give him a kick in the rear and place a few flowers in his hair. (Let's just say she hid them in her shirt. kk)

Kagome couldn't help but throw a giggle fit over this. Rin was giggling, too. "Uncle Inu looks prettier when he has flowers in his hair!!" Rin Squealed. As she looked at Inuyasha's flustered expression.

"Little Bitch! I'll kill you!!" Inuyasha screamed as he readied to slice Rin in two.

"Heyy don't call Rin Bitch. Rin is Rin. Rin's name is not Bitch! I don't even know what bitch means!!!" Rin screamed at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru chose now to make his presence known. He walked into the clearing and said, "It looks as though my daughter has succeeded in being my Halfling Brother's better."

"Sesshou-oto!!" Rin called while flinging Inuyasha into the nearest tree as though he were a candy wrapper. Then she ran and instead of squeezing the life out of his legs like she used to a little more then six months ago, she squeezed his stomach making it difficult for him to breath, though his stoic mask made none of his discomfort known.

"Sesshou-WHAT!!!" Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru rubbed Rin's head with the palm of his hand. He looked at Inuyasha who still had the flowers in his hair. "I see you have made some fashion changes Brother. The sissy look suits you well. Now all you need is a nice new kimono."

"Grrr-rrr-r-r" (You know who's growling.)

"Rin tried to make Uncle Inu pretty like Sesshou-oto but it didn't wokd. But, now Uncle Inu smells pretty." Rin explained.

* * *

A/n: ZZZZzzZzzZzzzz

Sess: She's sleeping.... great.

Rin: Auntie Rita looks so happy when she sleeps!

Sess: Well, she should be writing.

Rin: Oh well.

Sess: Wake up wench!

Rita: ZZzzZZz

Rin: leave Rita alone oto-san.

Sess: Fine but if she gets flamed it's no my fault.

Rin: OKAY!! Please review!!!


	9. kagome's

**Disclaimer: Don't want them cuz I want Hiei!!!! He's mine I tell you, mine!!!! **

**Chapter 9 Meetings, Flash-backs, and Mate Rules!!

* * *

**

Last time:

Sesshou-oto!!" Rin called while flinging Inuyasha into the nearest tree as though he were a paper ball. Then she ran and instead of squeezing the life out of his legs like she used to, she squeezed his stomach, because with her demon transformation she grew, making it difficult for him to breath, though his stoic mask made none of his discomfort known.  
  
"Sesshou-WHAT!!!" Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed her head with the palm of his hand. He looked at Inuyasha who still had the flowers in his hair. "I see you have made some fashion changes Brother. The sissy look suits you well. Now all you need is a nice new kimono. How about that outfit that the miko wears, Kagome is your name is it not dearie? " (o.O uuuuhh...)

'S_ince when does he know my name?'_ Kagome thought, "Hey! I like my uniform!" she yelled  
  
"Grrr-rrr-r-r..."

* * *

Now: "Really brother," Sesshoumaru said in his stoic tone, "the pansies that Rin gave you bring out your eyes." (C'mon how can you not laugh!?! Sess is insulting his bro like he's discussing the weather!!) 

"**GRRRR**! Sesshoumaru!! Who is that little bitch!!?!" Inuyasha said while ripping the flowers out of his hair and in the process, taking out a few strands with them.

"Hey!! Rin's name is not bitch!!!! I don't even know what that MEANS!!!!" Rin screamed at her mean Uncle Inu. "Sesshou-oto, Uncle Inu is mean to Rin."

"Well it can't be helped." Sesshoumaru said to Rin who was standing next to Aun patting their heads. "The girl has a point Inuyasha. Is that really any way to treat your mei (niece), and heir to the Western Lands?"

"WHAT!!! She can't be my niece!! You don't smell like you've taken a mate and if you did you'd rub it in my face!!!! Who the Fuck is she?!?!?!!" Inuyasha asked/yelled.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome asked quietly. As she continued she got a little nervous when she noticed that al eyes were on her, "When I saved Rin-chan 2 months ago she was very human and ummm... does how she is now have to do with the Shikon jewel shard in the heart on her forehead?"

* * *

Flash back of 2 months ago 

It was late. Kagome had just seen Inuyasha and Kikyou in the forest together and was running through the forest. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was stumbling about the forest but surprisingly making little sound. Then she heard a muffled scream to her right were she had seen a flower field earlier. She ran to investigate

Rin was picking flowers with Jaken. Aun was with Sesshoumaru who was doing some business.

Rin had just turned away from Jaken when she heard him make a weird squeak and then a gurgle. She turned around ready to make ask what the funny noise he made was she saw his bloodied body at her feet.

"Jaken-sama!!" She screamed terrified at the bloodied form lying at her feet.

Then a deformed looking pig youkai that had glowing red, almost black eyes, a beer belly, ogre horns, green skin, long black claws, and was wearing a tan loin cloth type thing, came up to her and said, "Little nigen, I shall devouer your sweet flesh!" And then he jumped at her.

Rin ducked and fell to the ground. She screamed bloody murder into the ground. The youkai was just about to attack her.

And that's how Kagome found them. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOUKAI!!" She screamed at the beast above Rin.

"And what would a weak nigen like you do about it? Haha! A bigger meal than expected. Maybe I'll have some fun with you first" The youkai said, licking his lips at the last statement. (ewwww)

Kagome got disgusted shivers down her spine from that last comment. "Obviously you have NO idea what you are talking about. You aren't as strong as you let on since you couldn't sense that you just threatened a VERY pissed miko who is about to purify your ass!!" And with that said she started to glow pink. Her powers were literally flowing through her veins.

"You won't defeat me!! I'll feast on you and the little girl and gain strength from your powers and the shards!! But first the younger girl!!" The youkai said. Then he flew at Rin.

By then Rin had crawled and was about 7ft away from Kagome's glowing form. Kagome saw that she didn't have enough time to pool her powers into her hands. She hadn't trained enough to do it with out concentrating hard. So she did the only thing she could. She took the blow for Rin.

"_Kyaaa!!!_" Kagome breathed out. She didn't dare scream. She didn't want to alert the youkai that he had gotten the better of her. She had 2 long gashes across her back from the blow.

The youkai smirked triumphantly at Kagome. He thought he won. Oh how wrong he was

Kagome was angry. No. She was FUMMING!

'How DARE this filthy youkai touch me!'

Then she realized that she was losing blood. Fast. She got scared and her powers left her blood. Then the youkai striked again. But this time Kagome put up a barrier. The youkai flew back a few feet. His hand was burning where he touched the barrier. And that's how Sesshoumaru found them.

Sesshoumaru smelled Jaken's blood from 2 miles away. He nodded toward Aun and sped off in the direction of where Kagome was crouched over Rin inside her barrier. It took him 30 seconds to get there.

The Youkai once again ran towards Kagome and Rin who were inside Kagome's barrier. When the youkai came in contact with the barrier this time, he was instantly purified and reduced into a smoldering pile of ashes.

Because of the barrier Sesshoumaru couldn't smell Kagome. And couldn't see OR smell Rin.

Kagome let the barrier down; she pulled the trembling Rin away from herself. When the barrier let down Sesshoumaru's nose was assailed with the scents of Rin and Kagome. And most of all, Kagome's blood. And lots of it.

Kagome and Rin didn't notice Sesshoumaru. "What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is Rin. What is nee-san's name?" Rin answered/asked.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Rin-chan, are you hurt?" Kagome answered/asked.

"No, Rin is fine because Kagome-nee-san protected Rin. But nee-san is bleeding. Will nee-san be okay?" Rin said/asked.

"I'll heal Rin. _giggles_ You know what? You remind me of Lord Sesshoumaru, because you refer to your self in the third person like that." Kagome said.

"Rin wants to be just like her Sesshoumaru-sama! She hopes that one day he will be Rin's new Oto-san. Will Nee-san be Rin's Okaa-san?"

"You know Sesshoumaru?!?" Kagome exclaimed completely forgetting what Rin had just said.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin when Rin was killed by wolves!" Rin explained.

"Did you just say you were –Ach!" Kagome tried to ask Rin what she meant but then she felt the pain in her back and lurched forward. "Chou to-mate Rin. I need to heal." Kagome said. Than she put Rin few inches away from her self and put her right hand behind her back. Her hand glowed pink and the blood stopped flowing. That was all she could do. Her wound was still open but the blood wasn't flowing. And the pain was dulled.

Rin looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! RinwaswithJaken-samaandayoukaikilledhimthenNee-sancameandkilledtheyoukaibeforeitcouldhurtRinbutnowNee-sanishurt!!"(Rin was with Jaken and a youkai killed him. Then nee-san came and killed the youkai before it could hurt Rin but now nee-san is hurt) Rin screamed so fast Sesshoumaru needed to use his youkai hearing to pull the words apart.

Kagome was a few feet away from them in the same spot as before panting. "Is this true? You saved my ward?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Ha-ha-hai, Sesshou-m-maru-ssss-sama." Kagome replied. Her vision was getting blurry and she thought she was gonna pass out.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the Tenseiga and slashed Kagome. He was surprised that the sword obeyed him. But he didn't let them know. He kept his stoic mask on as always.

Instantly, Kagome was healed. Her vision was no longer muddled. She had the warm fuzzies going threw her body. "D-did you just use the Tenseiga."

"Hai. Why did you help my ward?"

"I dunno. Just did. I have a habit of getting myself into situation's like that." She answered. "Besides. That youkai insulted me and threatened me. I couldn't let him get away with that. And I needed a way to vent my frustrations. He added to my anger so he got it all."

"I thank you for helping. I'm indebted to you from this day forward."

"That isn't nessar-"

"I said that and it's final. Do not question me."

"Okay. I need to bathe the blood off me. I'll meet you at the bone eaters well tomorrow at sunset if you'll please?"

"Hai." And with, Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and Jaken's body and left.

* * *

Kagome had the feeling she should've waited to tell Inuyasha that Rin had a shard 'H_ere it comes, in three two o-'_

"**WHAT!! **She has the Shikon shard!!!! Kagome you dumb bitch!!! Why didn't you say anything earlier!! Well!!?!?! Answer me, Wench!!" Inuyasha flipped out on Kagome.

"**OSUWARI!!** Inuyasha!! My name is not Bitch, Wench, Woman, Girl, Shard Detector, Ass Hole, Slut, Miko or any of the other colorful words you can come up with!!!! My Name is Kagome! Ka-goe-MAE!" She sounded it out like she would've told a child learning a new word. "And neither is Rin's for that matter. You WILL NOT talk like that in front of children!! Especially my son!! I don't want him to end up like you!!! And I didn't tell about the shard because you were too busy _SCREAMING_ at every one and cursing up a blue streak!! And Rin's shard is perfectly pure so she should be able to keep it!! There isn't even any demonic energy in the shard!! So **SIT! SIT! SIT!** AND ANOTHER THING, **SIT!! **And while I have a civilized conversation with your brother you can **SIT** over there and cool off. And don't come anywhere near me until you learn to think before you speak. And if you follow us then I'll **SIT** you until your back breaks! _ARG_! You're so immature!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha. And with that said she took Shippou down from his perch on her shoulder and said to him in a calm voice, "Shippou-chan, why don't you go play with and Rin and Aun while I talk with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Okay mama!" Shippou said. And then he walked next to Rin who was leading Aun to the field a few yards away.

"You are NOT going to talk to my brother!! Give us the shard Sesshoumaru of I'l-"

"**SIT**"

**_WHAM _**"_ACH_!"

"As I was saying before I was so _RUDELY_ interrupted. Sesshoumaru, would you please, I need to speak with you." Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and he turned his attention to her. Then Kagome called to Inuyasha over her shoulder, "Inuyasha I need you to go get Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. I need to talk to all of you tonight at camp about some people I met a little while back."

"Keh! Why should I?"

"Because, I asked you nicely. And if you do then I give you the beef flavored Ramen that my mom accidentally gave me." Kagome said. "You never had that flaaavor befooore and there's only ooooone." She bribed in a flirty way. "I'll let you have it and you won't have to shaaaare." She said pouting her full kissable lips cutely.

Inuyasha blushed slightly while Sesshoumaru smiled on the inside at Kagome's bribery. "F-fine. But I better not have to share." He said. "You better not try any thing Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha!" KAgome warned.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!!"

"_Uch_! So, shall we, Sesshou?" Kagome said to him after Inuyasha was out of sight.

"I suspect it has to do with Rin's Shikon no Kakera." Sesshoumaru said to her with offering her his arm.

Taking his arm she thought as they were walking over to a near by pond, 'Ever since the night at the bone eaters well the day after I saved Rin, Sesshoumaru had been super nice to me. Who knew he could be such a charmer! '

* * *

''Flash back at the bone eaters well the day after Kag saved Rin two months ago ''

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well in her time. She was getting ready to go see Sesshoumaru. She had gone home right after he left with Rin yesterday. She had gone to her time to freshen up and get some home work done and catch up with her work.

'He may have tried to kill Inuyasha but he only tried to kill me once. And I saved his ward so he wouldn't kill me after I did him a favor. Right? No he has more class than that. Of he wanted me dead he would've done it already. Right? Of course! He_ IS_ the western lord. He doesn't have time to waste on plotting my death. I hope he can help me though' And with that thought, she jumped down the well with her yellow backpack in tow, just as the sun we starting to set.

A familiar blue light surrounded her and when the light faded she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I'll be up in a sec!!" Kagome told him.

"What just happened?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he pulled her up by her wrist and placed her on the ground next to him while looking into the well. "That was a lot of magic. Where does it take you?"

"_sweat drop_ Well, ya see I didn't expect to tell you so soon but I guess I'll have to explain. You see I'm from the future."

"Don't lie to this Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not. I swear! Besides, you should be able to sense if I were, wouldn't you?"

Sesshoumaru took a good look in to the twin pools of vibrant brown that shone with emotion. He could sense she was telling the truth. He almost got lost in her eyes when he saw a flash of uneasiness in them. "Explain." He said simply.

"Well aren't we Mr. Personality." She said in a sarcastic voice. "No please, or any thing? Boy I sure feel loved. Sheesh! Any ways I'll give you the short story. Well it all started on my 15th birthday and I was looking in to the mini shrine that holds this well 500 years in the future looking for my cat Buyo, when the mistress centipede came out and pulled me threw the well to here and now. I came over to Goshinboku where your brother was pinned and freed him when the mistress centipede came after the Shikon Jewel which was inside of my body here." She pulled up the bottom of her sailor shirt and showed him the star shaped scar when the youkai pulled it out. "Before your brother killed the centipede youkai, she pulled the Shikon from my side. Then the next day a crow youkai stole the jewel from me and when I shot it with one of my arrows the jewel shattered and now we're looking for the pieces. I am the only one who can see where the jewel shards are hidden, and I'm the only one with a soul pure enough to keep it from being tainted. This brings me to why you're here. But, first, what do you think of my story?"

"Why did you have the Shikon? The priestess that had it before you destroyed it, did she not?" Sesshoumaru answered her question with one of his own.

"I had it because I am her reincarnation." Kagome answered him truthfully, "Have you ever noticed the sent of death and burial soil on Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Well that's her. Or rather, a fake her in a sense. You see a demon, Urasuae, made an exact replica of her body and took Kikyou's soul out of mine and put it in the clay model of her. I got most of it back, but, Kikyou left before I could call all of it to me."

"So you aren't whole."

"No. I guess I'm not. The only thing that keeps her going is the souls of other dead women. She uses her shindamachu to collect them. Every so often she would try to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. But now they just meet in the woods every so often and do... stuff. I don't wanna think about it."

"You are hurt by his actions continually, yet you stay with him and get hurt. Why stand for it? You have done nothing deserving of this pain. You give continually and never accept anything in return. You put other's happiness, comfort, well-being, even health before you own. Why? I do not under stand. How is it possible for a human to be so pure? I have only met 2 humans like you. A miko named Midoriko, and Rin."

"Well, I'm not exactly human I'm a Miko." She replied. "Wait, you _met _Midoriko?!" Kagome exclaimed, "But she died along time ago!! She was the creator of the Shikon Jewel. How old _ARE_ you??!"

"I am 356. And, I am well aware that Midoriko died. I met her when I was 189. About your age, physically. Answer me, why do you continually stay with my brother and act the way you do? You continually get hurt, your soul is completely scarred forever, and you're missing some of it. You could retrieve your soul if you wanted and you know it. So why do you not?"

"I stay because I know nothing of this place and I can't fight. I act the way I do because I please. You could say that the piece of my soul that Kikyou has, has my ability to hate with it. I can't protect myself as you say I can. My powers are untrained. My arrows shoot all or nothing. I just happen to have immense untapped power, and a fraction comes forth when in battle and when I need to heal. I don't kill Kikyou because Inuyasha would never forgive me, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"So you'd rather hurt yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "He isn't worthy of your treatment." 'Or your affection.' He added to himself.

"That may be so, but it's up to me. I need to stay with him anyways because I plan on giving him the Shikon Jewel so that he may wish to get Kikyou's soul back or become full youkai, or what ever he wants to do with it." Kagome replied. "Any ways, so, it took you over 300 years for your body to reach the physical appearance of 23 years. And I thought waiting 18 years to grow up was a long time. No wonder youkai children seem wise beyond their appearance. Wow... If I could be strong enough to have a humanoid form than I would jump at the chance to be a youkai. I'd never have to worry about using another acne scrub again. If I had 20 years to be in 9th grade then geometry and algebra would be a snap! And History would be easier because I would've been there! Sugoi!"

"I thought only royal nigens or ones of high power were educated. And be that as it may, women aren't educated that I know."

"Oh! Well in my time it's required for all people, men, women, and children alike, to know math and to be able to read. Usually you have to wait till college to take some of the classes I am. But, my mom is sending me to school for gifted children because I'm supposed to be this brain child. But if Inuyasha doesn't let me go to school soon I'm gonna get kicked out! My grades are slipping and I'm not the greatest in math. I have to be at a certain skill level or I can't go to that school anymore."

"Prove it." Sesshoumaru commanded her.

"Prove what?" Kagome asked.

"That you are educated and are from the future." Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Umm... okay." Kagome complied, reaching into her bag and taking out 2 spiral notebooks a math text book and 2 pencils. "This is a pencil. You use it to write with." She gave him one. "This is a note book. It's a book that has a lot of lined paper in it so you can write straight." She said, giving him one. "And this is a Math book. I'll do a question of your choice from it." She said handing him the book.

After he flipped around to the middle of the book he picked out a problem. He did it in his head, the smart demon he is, and said. "This one."

"Okay." Kagome said, taking the book from him. She started on it. 'Okay. 52 cubed times 4... 2 to the 3rd power is 16... times 4 is 64... plus 5 is 70.' "I'm done Sesshou." She said handing him the note book.

'That was fast!' He thought as she handed him the note book. "It's correct."

'It had better be! That was 7th grade work!' Kagome thought. (A/N: No, duh! I just got out of 7th grade and it's summer. Do you seriously think I'm gonna use my brain.) "That's good to hear."

"You can put these away. I believe you. All the more reason for my decision." Sesshoumaru said. "You called me here for a reason I presume."

"Yes I did. You see I'm not very strong and I'm untrained. I was wondering if you could teach me to fight. If you want to that is. Please?" Kagome asked him. "I could teach Rin to read and write and I'll try not to be a burden. I swear."

"Fine, I will train you every other night for the next few weeks. You won't need to teach Rin because she already has a teacher. And I have a favor to ask of you also."

"Hai, Sesshou? What do you need?"

"Will you allow me to be your suitor so, if you chose, you may be my mate once Naraku is defeated?"

"NANI??!" Kagome shrieked, causing birds to fly away. "I'm too young to take a mate. And I still have to finish school. And I was hoping to live a normal life in the future when this was through. I'm not even born yet!! I won't be for another 500 years. And don't you need a youkai mate? I thought you hated humans!" She said. Then she said in an embarrassed quiet voice. "And technically I already have two suitor."

"You are not too young, you are 16 and most nigens your age have already wed. You said so yourself you aren't exactly human." He argued, "And you can have more than one suitor. And don't tell me it's that wolf prince. You wouldn't consider him to be your mate some day, would you? And do you really think you would be able to go back to the way you were once this is over?"

"In my era I am too young to wed. I may not exactly be human but, you would out live me by a long shot either way. I wouldn't mate with Kouga-kun because he is already promised to some one else that isn't me and I don't like him that way." She explained, "And maybe you're right, I probably won't be able to go back to normal after this is done. But I don't even know what courting is. Is that like having a boy friend?? If so, the last time I checked you could only have **one **at a time. Or is it like competing on a date show?"

"I do not know what this 'date show' you speak of, but I wish to be a suitor; a potential mate, with your permission. You can have more than one. I would be competing with the wolf prince for you. Courting would be like dating in a sense. Like bringing you flowers, complementing you, trying to impress you so that you may chose one of the suitors as your mate."

"Hmmm... well I guess I it wouldn't hurt to have another suitor. I doubt I'll ever marry a human. I'm just not interested in them anymore. I mean, after you've traveled around feudal era and met beautiful Youkai lords and fought with them, humans just seem so weak and unimpressive. Especially since in my era no one believes in Youkai. They all disappeared." Kagome pondered. "But the whole life span thing. What about that?"

"There is a type of mating ritual that would let you bond your life to your mate's. Giving you a demon life span. There is another that would let you turn Demon if you wanted to. Or since you're a miko you can put a spell on yourself that would let you live as long as your mate and when your mate dies the spell will leave and you will pick up where you left off. So if you were to take a mate at the age of 17 then when your mate dies you would live for another 80 or so years. Unless you were to take another mate."

"I could do that? I could do that?? I'm confused!" _takes deep breath then lets it out_ "Okay so what your saying is, that I could either get a demon life span, turn into a demon, or stay the way I am for the rest of eternity."

"Yes. Demons like my self don't die of old age. We either die of immense illness or are killed."

"If I stay human and bind my life to my mate then I would have hanyou children would I not?"

"You might, but being a miko you might purify the human blood before birth and have full demon children. But there is a chance you couldn't handle giving birth to a full demon child. Or you could have a full human by purifying the demon blood. Or you could purify the child and kill it."

"Okay then. I couldn't do the spell because I'm not trained in my miko abilities and I would have hanyou children. I don't want to have hanyous because they would be looked down on. I don't want my children to go through what Inuyasha did."

"That's true. That would be most unfortunate."

"But if I were to become demon, what would happen to my miko powers?"

"You would keep them. You would become a miko demon. A full demon with Miko abilities. Pure Jaki and Miko powers."

"Oooooh kewl." Kagome ooh-ed. "Wait, if all that is possible, then why is Inuyasha a Hanyou? And why did Inuyasha's mother die so soon?"

"Inuyasha's mother didn't have a life bond with my father. She was a normal human Hime. When she mated with our father she was de-throned." Sesshoumaru told her.

"That explains a lot... So this life bond thing; is that what you would do? Which one would you chose when you take a mate?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I plan to have a life bond. When Dog demons mate, it's for life. I would do which ever you chose."

"WAIT! I said which would _you_ chose when _you_ got a mate!! I didn't say for me! I give you permission to be a suitor but keep those thoughts to yourself please!" Kagome kinda scolded Sesshoumaru.

"I have things to take care of. Meet me in the woods a little ways away from your group. I will find you. Good night." Sesshoumaru said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, making her blush, and left.

'Oops... I never told him my name'

The next day and every other day since then they trained in the woods, every day ending with a kiss on the back of her hand. She never did tell him her name.

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''End flash back'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been walking for about 5 minutes when they came to a pond.

"It's beautiful," Kagome awed at the clearing.

They were in a small circle of trees that had a small circular pond in the middle. It was surrounded by flowers and some boulders that were big enough to hold two sitting people comfortably.

Kagome unlatched her arm from Sesshoumaru's and took off her shoes and sat on a rock and dangled her legs over the side of it so that her toes skidded and made ripples over the water's surface.

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked over to the water with out a care. She walked like danger didn't even exist. Aware of the immense power that the dog demon behind her held and his ability to kill her with a flick of his wrist, yet she trusted him completely.

"Sesshou, are you gonna just stand there all night staring? Come sit with me, pleeease." Kagome asked him, pouting slightly.

"Are you going to take Rin's shard from her?" He asked Kagome as he sat down next to her, his side with no arm facing her so that he wouldn't have to worry about hitting her with his sword.

"I don't think I could." Kagome answered. "No matter how much Inuyasha complains I could never live with myself after seeing the look on her face if taking the shard de-transforms her." She started to tear up at the thought. "What if she hated me for it, Sesshou? I could never live with the thought that I shattered her only wish. But, what's gonna happen when we have to put the Shikon together?" She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her with genuine concern.

A tear started to make its way drown her cheek. Sesshoumaru used his clawed hand to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. "Do not cry. We can worry about that when the time comes."

"sniff Hai, Sesshou."

"Have you considered my proposal?"

"Yes, but I still haven't made up my mind. You know that I'm from the future and I still feel that I'm too young to take a mate."

"Rin wants you as her mother you know."

"Yes I know. And don't get me wrong, I love her to death. It's just that I'm too young and I'm already taking care of Shippou. Which reminds me, WHY DID YOU TELL HER TO KILL HIM!?!"

Sesshoumaru winced because of his abused ears, "I did that to train her. Her sword hasn't tasted blood yet so if she did manage to hit the kit, then the fox magic would strengthen her sword. I knew she wouldn't kill him once she found out he means some thing to you."

"But she would do anything to please you. That was horrible! Points off for you, mister. Humph!" Kagome turned from him and he sighed.

"Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Sesshou? You endangered my kit. I'm mad at you now. Pppppppph" XP'' Kagome blew raspberries at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it."

Kagome put her tongue back in her mouth when an idea struck her. She scooted over to him and sat on her knees and was about a centimeter away from his ear and said in a seductive tone causing Sesshoumaru to blush, "What if I do? What then Mr. High and Mighty?" Then she licked his cheek and scooted back to original spot, skimming her toes over the water, giggling over the look on his face. "Oh Kami-sama," She said sarcastically, "The Great Ice King can blush."

Sesshoumaru started to growl at her. "You test my self control Kagome."

Kagome got up and walked over to a patch of flowers, turned around to face him and said, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know my name? I never told to what it was. Rin only calls me sister, Shippou calls me mother, and Inuyasha calls me every thing BUT my name."

"I heard you tell Rin the day you saved her that your name was Higurashi, Kagome. Most people don't have second names, why do you?"

"I have one because I'm from the future. I don't know if it's required or not, but in my era, every one has a second name, some even have 3rd and 4th names." She answered walking around.

"I have a second name, Taishou, Inuyasha does not, though."

"He wasn't recognized by your father? That must suck."

"I noticed you've been getting better at your training. Yesterday's aura training showed a lot."

"Well being miko I need to read auras. I guess it comes natural. Speaking of auras, are you injured?"

"No."

Kagome looked at his purple/red aura and saw a dark red/black spot near his shoulder where his arm was missing. "Sesshoumaru is what's left of your arm bothering you? Why didn't you tell me? You're just as bad as your half brother. Let me see."

"No. Do not worry over my well being." He told her finding the ground suddenly interesting.

Kagome walked over to his sitting form and reached up to trace his markings. "Sesshou, do you not trust me? I feel like it's my fault that you're missing that arm. I'm the one who pulled out gave Inuyasha the sword in the first place."

"But I'm glad you pulled the sword, Kagome." He said reaching and taking hold of her wrist. Looking into her eyes he said, "If I didn't meet you then, I wouldn't have found Rin after the fight with my brother. I wouldn't have found someone to love."

"You really do love Rin."

"Hai, like my own daughter, which she is now thanks to you breaking the Shikon. But the one that I was talking about was you."

Kagome let out a small gasp. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?! Do you mean that?"

"I don't talk nonsense, you should know that."

"I-I can't believe it."

"Why ever not?"

"I just never thought that anyone would ever get through that thick heart of ice. Sesshou, I'm just so glad that you're letting your feeling out, besides annoyance and anger." Kagome was so happy that Sesshoumaru was sharing his feelings freely with her that she didn't realize what he just said. She threw her self into his arm in a crushing hug. Kagome looked frail, but she if she were squeezing a human they might not be able to breathe. "Sesshou let me give you back your arm. Kaede taught me to heal people. I can give you your arm back. But, you have to trust me."

"No"

"You don't trust me?" She asked giving him the puppy pout. "You don't do you? You think I'd hurt you?"

"Fine." He said, letting go of her and untying his armor and letting it fall.

Kagome pulled down sleeve of his haori to reveal what was left of his arm. The skin had closed over the end but it looked like it had grown. Kagome put one hand on his shoulder and one on the end of his arm. She closed her eyes and her hands glowed pink. Kagome's whole body glowed pink. And after a few seconds, so did Sesshoumaru. His arm grew back. It was exactly like it had never been missing. Kagome was really tired now. She was slightly sweating.

Sesshoumaru tested out his arm. He flexed his hands and rotated his arm. It felt like it had never been gone. Sesshoumaru was overjoyed. He used his new arm to wrap it around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Arigato Kagome. I wasn't talking non-sense before, I really do love you. I wish to have you as my mate, to spend the rest of my days in this world with you. Please except my proposal"

Kagome rubbed her face in the front of his haori. She backed up just enough to look into his eyes since he wouldn't loosen his grip. She was starting to tear. "Sesshou, I can't."

"What, why not?"

"I'm too young; I'm not from this time period. There's a chance that once I put together the Shikon I won't be able to come back. What if I die in the battle with Naraku? I don't want Rin to lose another mother. I don't want you to be heart broken. I could never live if I lost a loved one. I don't want to take a mate until I'm older and Naraku is gone. He'll kill every one dear to me. He can't get to my family, thankfully. But I could never go on if one of my friends were to die because of me."

"Rin and I would be heart broken if you aren't with us even for just for a little while. Nothing will happen to you as long as I live. I'll wait the 500 years to see you again if that is what I must do to be with you. Naraku won't kill me. Do you really think so little of me that I could be defeated by Naraku?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I can't. If Naraku finds out that we're close he'll target you to get to me, or the other way around. I don't want Rin to lose another mom. I don't want any one to be hurt." Kagome broke out of his hug and went to run. (A/N: Sniffles)

Kagome didn't make it 6ft before Sesshoumaru knocked her to the ground. He used his tail/pelt thingy to catch her. He straddled her waist with his hands on either side of her, his face was inches from hers, looking strait into her startled eyes, his hair making a curtain around her. Kagome was on her back, lying on top of Sesshoumaru's tail, her face making it clear that she was surprised; her mouth making a perfect 'o'. Sesshoumaru was right in her face, the look in his piercing liquid electric gold eyes staring right into hers, causing her to blush.

"I won't let you go. I can't let you go. I have never felt for anyone this way. I won't let you go. Please, just consider it. Once Naraku is dead, give me an answer then. Please. I love you Kagome. I really do."

"I" Kagome didn't have an answer. She liked Sesshoumaru but how she didn't know. What about Inuyasha? What about her other suitor. Kouga was out of the question. "Sesshou, I'll give you my answer when I feel I'm ready to take a mate. But, not yet, not now."

"I'll wait 500 years if I have to."

* * *

A/N: BWAH-HA-HA!!!! Evil Cliffie!!! I'm truly sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry if this chappie sux. My internet wouldn't work so I couldn't log on. I wrote this chappie full of fluff. Should Kagome be with Sesshoumaru or that other guy? If yallz want I could write a new fic that's a Kouga/Kagome. And I can't upload the next chappie until I finish the added character Bio's. I've added... I can't use my brain rite now so here's the names last first:

Hinagiku, Ruka (based on me)

Arimazi, Michiru (based on my twin sis)

Kariisme, Kayoko

Arimazi Ying, and Arimazi Yang. (based on 2 of my chiwhawha's)

Muse Terentai ( one of Lady of the Deadly Dance's muses((she's so honered and is rubbing it in the other muses faces)))

REVIEW!! plz??


	10. heart

A/N: New characters introduced!! Michiru, Ying and Yang, Ruka, Kayori, and Terentai.

Here they are. Names: **Last, First**.

**Aramazi, Michiru**

Race/Species: Inu/Spirit youkai

Gender: bitch

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: ask again and die

Age: in appearance: 16

Weapons: poison, sword-Shinrai, tail, telekinesis.

Powers/Abilities: born with third eye. Telepathic and psychic. Very fast and can levitate/fly. Poison user and can make a blue poison whip, and can use tail as a weapon (sort of). Skilled with a sword. Seductress. Can use her eyes to somewhat hypnotize ppl and uses third eye to read pplz minds.

Weaknesses: arachnophobia (deathly afraid of spiders), afraid of the dark and of sleep (dreaming). Hasn't mastered all of her powers yet. Ticklish on her butt.

Disposition/Personality: stoic at most times but can also be very moody. Her emotions trigger her powers. Sensitive about her size and real age. Loves pocky. Flirty at times and takes advantage of her looks to get what she wants. VERY perverted. Very graphic mind. NOT MODEST. PERIOD.

Clothes: usually wears a black war kimono that is the same style as Chi-Chi's from DBZ. It has silver designs sewn into the fabric. She wears armor that looks similar to Sesshoumaru's except hers doesn't have the loop that goes over her shoulder. Her tail is wrapped over her right shoulder, and there is no sleeve on her left. She has a purple clip at the part in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

Description: She has blue-black hair that reaches to her ankles, sideburn thingies like Inuyasha's that go to her belly button, and bangs that curl under her chin. Her bangs are pinned back with white clips and her hair is pulled back to look similar to Kikyou's(gag). She has a blue stripe on each cheek that curls up slightly. She has an upside down blue crescent moon on her forehead with her third eye in the curve lined in red which is covered with a white headband. Amazing blue eyes, light blue eye shadow markings, and clear blue glossy lips that the natural pink is still visible. Two blue stripes going up her wrists. Wears ankle high black boots that fit skintight and have rough bottoms. Has a sword called shinrai. Means faith/trust.

Sumtin ta kno: Her mother was a spirit youkai and her father was an inu youkai. From the day that she was born to the time she was eight she was human. Her parents locked away her powers and Michiru lived as the human girl Michiko, who happens to be the soul in her tail. When Michiru was eight she unlocked her powers and her body couldn't take it all so her body grew to look 16yrs old.

**Aramazi, Ying and Aramazi, Yang. **

Race/Species: Inu Youkai pups

Height when untransformed: nose to tail: Ying: 18in. Yang: 14in., shoulders to feet: Ying: 8in. Yang: 7in.

Height when transformed: about as big as Kirara

Age: both 3 but in appearance untransformed: 9 months

Gender: Ying is a girl. Yang is a boy.

Power/Abilities: fly, can attack enemies with their claws and fangs.

Weaknesses: Michiru uses them to help her in battle and as a means of transportation. Strong but not much compared to everyone else. Ying is very trusting and yang is a scared-e-dog. But both will fight if Michiru is in trouble.

Disposition/Personality: Michiru's pets and companions. Ying is very playful and friendly and is sweet. Yang is timid and doesn't like to roughhouse much but loves to play with Michiru and Ying. Both act like puppies but are serious in battle.

Description: Ying: white with a very light brown spot on her back. Kind of big ears. Has one light brown ear and a light brown left paw. Dazzling blue eyes like Michiru's. Bigger than Yang. Muscular legs. Yang: Blue-black fur with white chest and stomach, white left front paw and right back paw. Flopped-over ears. Is kinda scrawny in chibi form.

**Hinagiku, Ruka**

Race/Species: Half Ice Dragon youkai/Half Fire Dragon Youkai.

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Weight: shhh!!! It's a secret!

Age: (in appearance) 15

Powers/Abilities: power over fire ice and water. Ice and flame swords. Can sense feelings. Uses blue and red flames that freeze and burn. Not affected by weather. Illusions and slight hypnotism. She can fly. Whenever she gets stronger she gets another marking. She's also a seductress, but she doesn't know it yet.

Weaknesses: can not do hand to hand combat. She has power but she's too young to use it. Slow when not flying. Ticklish on her booty!!

Disposition/Personality: unpredictable. Smart. She has her blonde moments. (No offence to blondes!) Very graphic imagination.

Clothes: she wears a purple battle kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's, but hers is more girly and formfitting. The sleeves come just past her elbows and flow like normal kimono sleeves but they're shorter. She wears Taijai armor. The piece that is tide to her torso has all her markings on it. And her shirt and pants have her markings sewn in where they are on her body.

Description: She looks A LOT like Kagome. Bet ya can't guess why! She has flowing purple hair that goes just above her knees. She has a creamy complexion with makings all over. All her markings are blue. She has a blue heart on her forehead that has a smaller light purple one in the middle. She has 2 stripes on her cheeks that curve downward. The stripe on her left cheek goes down her neck and the side of her torso to make a stripe on her hip that curves up. She has another stripe on her other hip too. She has a swirl on the right of her chest near her shoulder. She has a moon on her left thigh. And 2 stripes on her ankles and wrist. She has dragon wings on her back that stick out from her hair. And she has a pink pendant thingy like Tsubaki.

**Kariisme, Kayori**

Race/Species: Dog Miko/Youkai

Gender: female

Height: Almost as tall as Sesshy just four inches shorter. About 6' 11"

Weight: ask and I'll throw needles at your throat!!

Age: in appearance: 17

Weapons: Two Katanas, one that heals, has a black hilt with a clear blue blade. And a v-shaped silver thing on the hilt that goes down towards the blade. Called Roushinkou. Another is the same except, blue/red and silver/gold. Called Reishouji. A glaive that has a black staff part and a funny swirly dragon like design on the blade called Toushinrou. A bow that's black with the name Rosaries and a quiver filled with black colored arrows that have golden and silver arrows. They are actually charms that are put onto a bracelet and come forth when called for.

Powers/Abilities: As a Dog demon, She can become a full grown dog (Like when Sess transforms) She have poison in her nails waiting to be called for. She can also use ATTACKS of a verity, but are all darkness, uses elements. Any ELEMENTS she can use miko like abilities... She prefers to use her glaive in this form because she can create a sphere of pure energy to be flung at an opponent, depending on what position the glaive is in, the attack may look and seem different. Also, when she uses her bow and arrows, she can create a thousand arrows, by just releasing one arrow to a swarm of demons, it will multiply, or when SHE HAS to get the target no matter what I'll use it

Weaknesses: Happy dappy people. Poison. Cats and cat demons. Doesn't like heat.

Disposition/Personality: calm and collected, but likes to threaten people when they need to shut up "Shut up, before I smash your vocal cords" threatens by taking out needles and either throwing them or pointing them at someone's neck, sometimes cold to VERY cheery happy dappy people, and smartasses ect. Except Kagome but has her moments where she threatens her overly enthusiastic friend.

Clothes: Like Inuyasha's outfit except, no pants, thin tight shorts that are hidden under the top that goes just to the middle of her and has no sleeves. Its white with a flower pattern like Sesshoumaru's except that the pattern is gold and silver.

Description: light silvery blue hair, has bangs, a few longer strands on the sides, and the rest is short, shaped in a V-form and the tail is past shoulders,...As a human/miko black hair with white highlights, long all the way to thighs, red crimson eyes.

Sumtin else: I have a pet Inu-Demon called Reishei. He is like Kirara but has dark ice powers. And a down turned, black crescent moon on his forehead. When in his bigger/larger form, He is MUCH bigger then Kirara's full size.

**Muse, Terentai**

race: inu hanyou/ witch/ fairy

gender: female

height: in fairy form: 6 inches high. in humanoid form: 5'3"

weight: in humanoid form: 120

age: (in apperance) 20

weapons: a steel mallot that she can summon with magic. wooden wand about the length of her arm. Craved within the rich mahogany surface are twisting symbols of circles and rose tendrils. At the tip of her wand blooms a metal moon that shines blue in the sunlight, and a copper star that resides within the middle of the crescent moon

powers/abilites: control over arcane spells and potions summon lightening, skeleton familiars, turn people into frogs.

weaknesses: "bloody idiots are my weakness!!" asthma Weak endurance not all that fast

dispositon: huge ego, and thinks very highly of herself. This can get her into trouble, as she is argumentative with an iron will and will savagely attack anybody who doesn't agree with her, although there are some points where she gets fed up and gives in. She's horny, meaning that any bishie, so long as he has long hair and nice hip bones, within a fifty mile radius is prey. not very loyal to lovers, but she is to friends. No matter how much they piss her off, she will stand by them. she's a tad bit like Miroku, and thinks groping guys is a lovely hobby. tough on those she teaches.She does whatever job she has to do, but if she doesn't enjoy it. She'll complain about it. very intelligent, highly so, and extremely gifted in knowing cultures. She can speak almost any language, she knows great works of fine art, she can write and she can draw, and yes, she does have a sharp wit. a planner, and will think out her actions before she commits them. She has a good deal of common sense. Although she does have her dizty concided moments. prone to panicking under pressure, yet if there is a handsome man involved, she's cool as a cucumber. has a nasty habit of jumping women when she mistakes them for men. Terentai: " How the hell was I supposed to know she was a princess instead of a prince?! All bishie princes look like women anyway! I didn't see the difference!"(CoughSesscough)

clothes: a deep scarlet kimono, covered in cerulean spirals and sky blue seashells. the sash is also a deep blue, made of silk, and she has these gorgeous ruby tear-drop earrings. She wears normal sandals with socks.

descriptions:emerald green eyes and pink hair that is tied up into a pony tail, which his held together by a red ribbon. She has a creamy complextion but is slightly tanned. She sparkels all the time, but she can stop if she has to.When she is in her humanoid form her wings aren't visible. If even there at all. She has a thin ribbon around her wrist. It's black and there's 4 thinner ribbons dangling from it that are about 7 inches long.

sumtin else: it was hard to make terentai demon cuz she's LDD's muse. Not to be confused with terentai from Schichi Higurashi and War and... that yyh fic she made.

* * *

**Well those are your new characters!! Study hard yall! **

**Kagome is gonna be 5'6" in this fic. **

**Kuronue doesn't exist in this fic cuz I know nottin abou 'im. **

**past Hiei is 5'3" in this fic. future hiei is 5' 6". **

It took me so long to do that! i SO hope that i didn't mess up!

Your not aloud to vote N E more but these are ALL the possible pairings. just tell me wich ones you like on a scale of 1 to 10. copy paste it to your review or something and then put the #.

Sess/NO (that's mean)

Sess/Chiru:

Sess/ Kayori:

Sess/kag:

Sess/Terentai:

Yoko/Kag:

Hiei/Kag:

Yoko/Terentai:

Inu/ruka:

Inu/Kayori:

Inu/Ruka :

Kik/death:

San/Mir:

San/Hiei:

Miro/Kariisme:

Ship/Rin: (only if it's not a sess/kag))

P.s. Should i make kagome demon?

See the button?

It's lonely sniff sniff

CLICK IT....................... V NOW!! PLEASE??


	11. but it belongs

Look at the last chapter for the new character's pros and I made an oopsie. It's Natsume, Kayori. Not Kariisme, Kayori. and michuru has husky-like dogs ears.

The possibilities are:   
Sess/NO (that's mean)   
Sess/Chiru:   
Sess/Kayori:   
Sess/kag:   
Yus/Kag:   
Yoko/Kag:   
Hiei/Kag:   
Hiei/Chiru:   
Inu/Kik:   
Inu/Hell with Kik:   
Inu/Kayori:   
Inu/Ruka:   
Kik/death:   
Mir/san:   
Kurama/San:   
Mir/Ruka:   
Mir/Kayori:   
Ship/Rin: (only if it's not a sess/kag))

Chappie 11: The Meeting of the Suitors!! OH NO!!!

Last Time:

Kagome didn't make it 6ft before Sesshoumaru knocked her to the ground. He used his tail/pelt thingy to catch her. He straddled her waist with his hands on either side of her, his face was inches from hers, looking strait into her startled eyes, his hair making a curtain around her. Kagome was on her back, lying on top of Sesshoumaru's tail, her face making it clear that she was surprised; her mouth making a perfect 'o'. Sesshoumaru was right in her face, the look in his piercing liquid electric gold eyes staring right into hers, causing her to blush.

Sess: "I won't let you go. I can't let you go. I have never felt for anyone this way. I won't let you go. Please, just consider it. Once Naraku is dead, give me an answer then. Please. I love you Kagome. I really do."

"I..." Kagome didn't have an answer. She liked Sesshoumaru but how she didn't know. What about Inuyasha? What about her other suitor. Kouga was out of the question. "Sesshou, I'll give you my answer when I feel I'm ready to take a mate. But, not yet, not now."

"I'll wait 500 years if I have to."

This time:

"KAGOME!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

"Kagome-chan!!"

"Kagome-sama!!"

"OKAA-SAN!!!"

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou yelled through the forest. They couldn't find Kagome and Sesshoumaru since Sesshoumaru had covered their sent. They'd been looking for a few minutes now. They were about 20 minutes from Sess and Kag.

Sesshoumaru heard their calls, but Kagome didn't.

"I expect an answer Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, looking into her eyes.

Kagome reached up and put a hand on his cheek. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "And you'll get your answer." Kagome assured him. "But not until I'm ready."

"You have other suitors, do you not Kagome?"

"Yes," She replied, "That is why I needed Inuyasha to go get Sango and Miroku. He's coming tonight. You can stay and meet him if you promise not to kill him."

"No guarantees."

"_gasp!_ Sesshoumaru Taishou, you will not lay a perfect clawed finger on him! You got that mister!?!" Kagome scolded him, poking his chest.

"Fine."

"Good. Now get off me fat-ass."

"This Sesshoumaru is anything but fat."

"Oh, so you're a girl then?"

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Ep! Never mind. Either way, get off me."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll-"

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up. "Rin missed you, and she doesn't get to spend time with humans" (not that she really wants to)He told her," So may I collect Rin in the morning so she may spend some time with you?"

"Sure." Kagome said and she reached up on tip-toe and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. Making him blush. Badly! Kagome reached up and put a hand on his blushing cheek. "You look so cute when you blush, Sesshou!"

"You never act this way around your companions. Why with me?"

"Cuz you're just so dammed sexy!" She joked. But Sess didn't know that!

"O.o riiiiight..."

"Puh-leaze! Give me some credit Sesshou! If I acted like this in front of my group they might all have heart attacks! We wouldn't want them to die now would we??"

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a look the said _'speak for yourself!'_ and she said "Okay fine!_ **I**_don't want them to die! Sheesh!" Then she told him "They're going to meet my other suitor tonight and his friends. I think that _that alone_ just might be enough for them to go into cardiac arrest!"

"Your suitor?"

"Yes the one I told you about, remember?" Kagome told Sesshoumaru. "I'm guessing you're gonna want to meet him too??"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome could hear their friends coming closer. Then Kagome stretched her senses and she sensed "YOKO GET YOUR FURRY FOX ASS OUT OF THAT TREE AND HERE BEFORE I GO NUCLEAR ON YOU_ ALL_!!!" Kagome said as mean as she could.

While Kagome was in her own little world with Sesshoumaru, she didn't sense the 6 demons near by. As soon as the 6 spies and Sesshoumaru recovered from the ear abuse Kagome was spinning around in the arms of a silver kitsune.

"Kurama-san!!" Kagome squealed happily. All her anger forgotten at seeing her friend.

"Kaname!!" Yoko hugged Kagome to him.

"Don't CALL me that!!" Kagome scolded him for the nickname.

"Awe!! C'mon, Kaname! What kind of hello is that?? I missed you!" Yoko complained.

"Yoko, stop spinning! I'm getting dizzy!" Kagome told him. Once they stopped spinning she said as he nuzzled herneck and she in turn nuzzeled back, "I missed you too!! Where have you been?! I haven't seen you for a month! And I haven't gone home! So why didn't I see you?! And where's everyone else?"

"Oh, that...ummm ya see... That's not important! I got something for you!" Yoko said as he put her down. He reached into the pocket of his white pants (What're they called??) and pulled out a small black box. He handed it to Kagome and said, "Here, open it."

Kagome opened it and revealed two jeweled hair combs. They were triple toothed silver combs made from... silver; they had red, green, and blue jewels in an intricate pattern, outlined in gold. They were fit for royalty. "Kurama-san, they're beautiful..." Kagome said breathlessly.

"They're to hold back your hair." He said as he reached for the combs. He took them and placed them in her hair on each side of her head pulling back a little bit of her bangs. "They bring out your eyes."

"They're beautiful."

"Just like yourself"

Kagome knew that Kurama was a thief. But she didn't DARE ask where he got them. "Arigato!" Kagome squealed as she threw her self at him, into a crushing hug. "I love them!"

"As much as you love me?"

"Kagome, my brother and your companions will be here any moment." Sesshoumaru told her before she could retort Yoko's comment, back to his stoic self.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru, this is-"

"Yoko Kurama. I know." Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Hey Kaname," Yoko said to Kagome wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "about before, foxy in what sense?"

"Uhh not important... Kurama-san where is every one?" She said avoiding the question, "I sensed them with you before."

"Right here Kaname!!" and short boy of about 5'3" with black hair and red eyes, dressed in black with a katana at his side that looked to be about 14, his voice squeaking because of the effects of puberty, called to Kagome.

"Precious!!" Kagome called the boy as she ran to him and hugged him. He blushed at the nickname and from the hug.

"C'mon Kaname!" The boy said as he hugged her back, "What kind of respect is a demon as myself gonna get when a human female calls him precious?"

"But Hiei," another voice, female, said, "We know you like it! You can't deny it!" a demoness with light silvery blue hair walked into the clearing.

"Hey, Kayori," Kagome said from her spot in Hiei's arms.

"What's with you ditching us, huh? Stupid ASS!" said a girl with a fluffy... thing on her shoulder, armor, a stoic face, and very fuzzy dog ears twice the size of Inuyasha's, but not as big as Yoko's.

Yoko pointed to Kagome like it was the most obvious answer in the world and said, "There's your answer right here! And I am not a donkey! I'm a fox!"

"Fine, _kitsune_ no _baka_" she answered in a bored tone.

"Is there a reason why there is an inu youkai in that group? One would think the fox would be dead with one around," Sesshoumaru said.

"KOINU!!" Kagome exclaimed, running over and hugging the dog girl.

"Your parents named you puppy? How degrading," Sesshoumaru said.

"No, watashi wa Michiru. And I am not a puppy" she answered.

"Really? Your height tells otherwise," he answered.

"Sesshou, Chiru-chan is like, the same age as you!" Kagome said. "You guys look the same too!"

"Really?" Yoko asked. He walked over to Michiru and before she could complain she was picked up and put next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! You could warn me first ya know. And you guys don't know how old I am anyway," Michiru complained with a pout before going back to her stoic mask.

"Nor do you know my age," Sesshoumaru added.

Everyone looked back and forth from youkai to youkai, trying to see the resemblance.

"Hey you're right, Kaname! Chi and Sesshoumaru have the emotionless faces and they both got the fluffy things." Yoko said.

"It's not a fluffy," the youkai in question both chorused. "It's a tail." But they were ignored.

"They both use poison, and they both have swords and armor," Kagome said.

"Hey, they both have moons too," Yoko continued.

"We do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yea," Hiei said and yanked the headband off of Michiru's head.

"KYA! Hiei-chan that hurt! Grrrrr," she complained, growling so menacingly it would put Inuyasha to shame. Sure enough, there was a blue upside down blue moon on Michiru's forehead, as well as a closed third eye that was outlined in red.

"You are a psyche?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit surprised but of course not letting it show.

"Yes," she answered. "Is this little event over yet?" she asked, now completely annoyed.

Everyone backed away from the two peeved youkai. Kayori walked over and leaned on a tree. Kagome sat near a tree and pulled Hiei into her lap and played with his hair. Yoko sat behind Kagome in the space between the tree and her back. He put his legs on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap as Hiei sat in hers.

"Hey! It's a Kaname sandwich!"Hiei joked.

"Hey, Chiru-chan" Kagome called to the smaller inu youkai, "Where are Ying and Yang?"

"Ruff-ruff!" came a bark from behind everyone. Two very big dogs came out from the trees, the white one carrying a brown shoulder bag. The white dog walked over to Michiru and she took the bag.

"Puppies!" Kagome exclaimed as the black dog transformed to look like a small Chihuahua pup. It walked over to where she sat and jumped up onto Hiei's shoulder to get to Kagome, who pet it happily. "Hi, Yang! How's my little boy?" she cooed to him.

"I sent them to retrieve my bag. If YOKO hadn't rushed out so fast I would have remembered to grab it," Michiru answered. A now small Ying walked over to Sesshoumaru and sniffed his feet. Sesshoumaru got an annoyed look on his face and Michiru quickly told him "Don't even try it unless you want to loose that foot."

"Like a puppy could harm this Sesshoumaru" he retorted.

Ying was now lying at Sesshoumaru's feet on her back and swiping at his pant leg, begging him to pet her.

"She's got good taste," Kagome giggled.

"I beg to differ" Michiru answered back. She plopped down on her spot next to Sesshoumaru and opened her pack. "Hey I just remembered. Kag-chan, did you remember to bring it?" Michiru asked Kagome.

"Bring wha-OH! Yea it's in my pack."

(A/N: S.Wooz: does she have her bag with her? RITA: I dunno S.Wooz: She does now! ::Bag magically appears next to Kag::)

Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out a box of...

"POCKY! YEEE!" Michiru squealed happily. She rushed over to Kagome and took the box, smiling wide. She went back to her spot next to Sesshoumaru, who was now sitting, and sat down next to her pack, not even thinking about the youkai on her left.

Yoko, Hiei, and Kariisme had scared looks on their faces.

"What's with you guys?" Kagome said.

"Chi acting like that is like Sesshoumaru prancing in your fuku," Yoko explained with wide eyes.

Michiru thought about that, and having the graphic imagination she had, actually pictured it. And Hiei knew this by the look on her face.

"Hmmmm..." Michiru said, "...nice legs...heeheehee!" she added with a giggle as she ripped the top of the pocky box and was working on the bag when Yoko exclaimed "Dang Michiru! You're worse than me! Get your mind outa those thoughts!"

"That made no sense what so ever," Hiei said.

"So?! You guys get my point right??" Yoko asked.

"Pocky pocky pooooockeeeey!" Michiru sang as she munched on the pink coated sticks, her face all smiles. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was from another planet, petting Ying's ears absently who had somehow made it into the Youkai Lord's lap alive, yet much to the pup's delight.

"You really are a pup," he said to her.

"Am NOT!! I just like pocky! It's sweet and it makes me feel good! And I bet you're not that much older than me anyway!"

"Yea Sesshou, how old are you? Tell us pleeeeaaaseee??" Kagome asked him. Kagome already knew his age, but wanted to see the proud Lord squirm. Just because she likes him doesn't mean she couldn't be evil once in a while.

"Yea Sesshou, pleeeeaaaseee??" Michiru mimicked the question.

"You will not call me that, koinu. And I will not tell you my age. And Kagome, you should know already. I told you." Sesshoumaru said.

"But I don't remember," Kagome whined. "Hmmmm... I know there was a number 3..... 6 maybe....cant be 36, not old enough..."

"Awww, c'mon Sesshoumaru!" Michiru whined. "We wanna know! Please? I give you a preeeaaaa-zeeeent" Michiru bribed in a sing-song voice, puppy-pouting in his face.

"Michi, I do not think it would be smart to do that," Kayori warned.

"I'll do what I want!" Michiru snapped defiantly.

"I am your adoptive mother, and as your authority figure you will do as I say!" she snapped back.

"What_ever_," she scoffed, turning back to Sesshoumaru and giving him a puppy pout.

"Don't look in her eyes!" Hiei tried to warn Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning towards Michiru's face. "What can happen if I just look at h...... 356."

"Thaaat's whyyy!!" Hiei drawled.

"Dammit! He's older than me!" Michiru whined.

"What did you do?!" Sesshoumaru demanded after he shook off the fuzz in his vision.

"Nooooothiiin'" Michiru said innocently.

"Koorime, what did she do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Congratulations, Sesshoumaru. You have just been seduced and hypnotized by Michiru!"

"WHAT??!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome yelled.

"Yep. Happens to a lot of guys." Yoko confirmed "Happened to me a couple of times too. She's evil!" He explained.

"Yep! I'm just a bundle of surprises!" Michiru said smiling. "Which reminds me, you still have to get your present, Sesshou."

"Do not call me that!" Sesshoumaru said.

"It's not like my presents, is it?" Yoko asked.

"Meeeeh-beh" she said. She searched his thoughts and answered, "YEP! Exactly what you think!"

"NO! My present!" Yoko whined.

"What're you guys talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry Yoko, you'll still get presents," Michiru assured him.

"But it wont be the same," he whined. "Now I shared 'um."

"You're gonna get your ass beat by Ruka for this, you do realize that?" Kayori said as a last attempt to warn her.

"Oh, hush! She'll get over it" Michiru shushed them. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and, because of his height, got up on her knees. She leaned in and kissed him full o the lips for two seconds, causing both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to go wide-eyed. Sesshoumaru blushed in the slightest, but was very noticeable because of his crème white skin. This was just enough time to gain a very annoying audience.

"OOH! Sesshoumaru! Are you cheating on Kaname??!" A purple haired, blue and reddragon-winged Kagome said as she walked into the clearing, huffing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ruka," Kayori exclaimed finally moving from her quiet spot against a tree."What took you so long?!"

"YOU GUYS DITCHED ME!!" Ruka scolded.

"Why didn't you just fly?" Kayori asked. "You don't have those red and blue appendages protruding from your back for nothing, ya know." She said, gesturing towards Ruka's wings.

"Oops... I forgot about these..." She said, waving her wings.

Then Kagome said under her breath to Hiei, "What a blonde..."

"Umm... sure whatever that is..."

"And Michi! How dare you kiss my son?!!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ruka. I just gave Maru-kun a present cuz he told me what I wanted to know," Michiru explained.

"Well he didn't hate it!" Ruka exclaimed mischievously.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kaname! You should know that I can sense feelings. And he certainly isn't negative about Chiru's little gift," Ruka said.

Michiru's stick of pocky, which she had held in between her teeth, snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yoko asked angrily.

"Yea, what IS that supposed to mean?" a voice that Kagome did NOT want to hear at that moment. When she heard it she hid her aura and sent and hid in between Yoko and Hiei as best she could. Yoko took his tail and covered Kagome's leg as best he could and Hiei just used his cloak. Kagome peeked through Hiei's hair.

"Hey look! That girls' got ears like you, Inuyasha," a young fox kit said to the half-dog boy.

"Keep dreamin' Shippou" Inuyasha told him. "Her ears are bigger. She looks like a fuckin' Chihuahua!"

"I am NOT a Chihuahua! She is!" Michiru corrected, pointing to Ying, who was in Sesshoumaru's lap. "I am a husky! A fluffy and lovable husky!"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and saw the small dog in his lap and gave bug-eyes that would make Jaken's look like dots. Then he narrowed his eyes and said, "Hey Sesshoumaru, ya make some new dog friends?" he mocked.

The wind picked up and Michiru picked up a scent that she did NOT like. She marched up to Inuyasha, grabbed onto one of his sideburn thingies, yanked him down to eye level and sniffed. Her eyes widened for a half second then narrowed. "HANYOU SCUM!" she yelled, releasing his hair and punching him, sending Inuyasha flying into a field in the distance.

"I HATE hanyous," she grumbled as she reclaimed her place next to Sesshoumaru, picked up her pocky box, and resumed her munching, slightly peeved.

--In sess's head: **'Sess'** &Sess's tail/Fluffers& Michico/Michiru's tail--

'_At least the onna has good judgment.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

_&I like her tail, dude! She rocks! Her name Michico!&_

'_Urusei! And her name is Michiru'_

_&Not her! Her tail! And you liiiiiiike her toooooo&_

'_I do not. URUSEI! I love Kagome so get off the subject'_

_&but you liked it when she kiiiiiiissed yoooooou&_

'_There is a difference between lust and love.'_

_&oh, so you lust after her too?!&_

'_ONLY! It was just for 2 seconds. I ONLY love Kagome and I DON'T like that bitch in the least'_

_& Dude, you got strife&_

_I agree with Fluffers! _

'_Who the hell are you? You sound like Rin'_

_Ummm... I dunno who Rin is but, I'm eight years old!!_

_&See? She rocks!&_

'_Where did you learn to talk like this?? How long have you known her?'_

_&uhh... today!&_

_Dude! You don't know much about tails do you?_

'_What do you mean? It's a tail. It's a furry appendage that sticks out of my lower back. What's there to know?'_

_:Sigh: you are so clueless. Your tail has a separate soul. I dunno about him but I'm from Kaname's time! Oh yea! Millennium dudettes! But Michiru's from here. She's so unlucky. But hey! You guys should live till then!_

'_We will continue this later.'_

:Back to normal:

"Jeez, you'd think her and Sesshoumaru were related" Sango mumbled to Miroku.

"I heard that," the youkai in subject both chorused.

Inuyasha rushed back into the clearing seething. "What the Hell'd ya do that for?!" he asked enraged.

"You deserved it. Especially since _you_, a lowly hanyou, dared to insult _me, _the wonderful FULL youkai I am," she answered with a flip of her hair, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha demanded, "Shut your damn bitch up!"

"She is not mine, you stupid hanyou," he corrected him.

"If I was his I might have commit suicide by now," she added.

"No need," Sesshoumaru assured her, "I would have killed you."

"Oh yea, _that's _polite," Yoko said sarcastically.

"So, your tail's name is _Fluffers??!_" Michiru said to Sesshoumaru, ready to burst into giggles.

"Hey! How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked. But he was ignored by the taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha named it," Sesshoumaru said. _'Why did I tell her that?'_

"At least mine has a normal name," Michiru countered.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Michico."

"Hello Inuyasha!" Ruka said. Although they never met, Ruka likes to be nice to every one, just like Kagome!

Inu-gumi: "KAGOME?!"

Meanwhile kagome was half asleep in between Yoko and Hiei.

"Kaa-san?!" Shippou said to Ruka, "You're a demon?!"

"Kagome-chan," Sango added, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Kagome-sama..." Miroku didn't know what to say.

"I'm not Kaname." Ruka said calmly, "I'm Ruka."

"Who's Kaname?" Inuyasha said, "We want to know where Kagome is! SESSHOUMARU! Where is she?!"

"Kaname is over there hanyou-no-baka!" Ruka said to Inuyasha, pointing to Hiei and Yoko.

"Who is Kana...?" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence as he looked over to where Kagome was hiding in the sliver kitsune's lap with the Koorime in hers. When he saw them it made his blood boil over. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!?! GET AWAY FROM KAGOME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha....what's the word....spazed out on Yoko and Hiei.

Kagome lifted her head from behind Hiei's and said a bit grogily, "Uhh... hi Inuyasha? What crackin'?" Then she looked to Ruka and whined, "RUKA! Why'd you have to go and blow my cover!!?! Why didn't you just pretend to be me?! He wouldn't have known the difference as long as you stayed downwind!"

"Sorry Kaname..."

"My kaa-san's name is Kagome," Shippou said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "Not Kaname."

Inuyasha's anger only grew as the conversation went on. Kagome was sitting in that fox's lap like she was just sitting in Kaede's hut for crying out loud! And that Koorime was sitting in HER lap and she was petting his hair... AFFECTIONATLY!!! Inuyasha couldn't take it. And since he was the only one he could hit without as much risk to Kagome, he lounged at the Koorime.

Kagome, who was still a little disorientated,saw Inuyasha about to attack Hiei. "Precious!" She screamed as she hugged him to herself and put a barrier around herself, Hiei, and Yoko.

_'Precious?' _Inuyasha thought as he heard Kagome scream the nickname she had for the Koorime. As he came into contact with the barrier, getting burnt by it slightly, he thought, _'since when can she do that?' _As soon as he finished that thought, he bounced off the barrier flat on his ass, at Michiru's feet.

Michiru heard Kagome scream precious and looked up only to see a blob of red and silver land at her sitting form. She saw that it was Inuyasha and got up, furious that he ended up near her and that his disgusting hanyou sent was invading her senses, and she kicked him into the same field he was just in the last time she hit him screaming, "HANYOU SCUM!!" Then she plopped back down and continued to eat her pocky next to the lord of the west.

"Chiru-chan," Kagome address Michiru, "did you have to kick him into next Tuesday?"

"Huh?" Was Michiru's oh so intelligent answer. "What is this Tuesday?"

"Never mind." Kagome said shaking her head. "It'll take too long to explain." She leaned back into Yoko's chest and laid Hiei's head on her stomach and ran her fingers threw his hair absentmindedly.

"Is this girl always this way?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking pointedly at unknown, dog-eared demoness.

"No, only if she eats too much candy," Kagome answered.

"Like, right now," Hiei added.

"Normally she's kinda like you," Yoko said.

"I think that may have just been an insult," Kayori murmured, though it was clear everyone heard it, for they all started giggling.

Trying her best to ignore them all, Michiru packed away what was left of her pocky in her pack. She then started to rub her eyes sleepily, which is when Inuyasha decided to once again 'grace' them with his presence.

"How many times are you gonna DO THAT?!" he yelled, beyond peeved.

"Until you learn your place, mutt," she replied, rather groggily.

"Oh no you don't, Missy," Kayori said in a warning voice, marching up to where the two taiyoukai sat. "_You _are going to get a bath before you decide to become dead to the world for three hours."

Everyone was puzzled over this, save Yoko, Hiei, and Ruka. Kagome, now fully awake,thought this over and quickly figured just what they were talking about and immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey Shippou," Kagome called to her kit, ignoring the hanyou, "isn't it time for your nap, too?"

"_Okaa-san,_" Shippou whined, "I don't _yawn_ wanna!"

* * *

Rita: It's shorter than usual but oh well. But, better late some, then never none. 

Next Chappie: GROUP BATHING and maybe a nudist festival. (Read Shinshinin no nana)

.....................................REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
